Jack Knife: The Aftermath
by youmustbeover18
Summary: I am Tiva 'till the cows come home. But, I just saw Jack Knife and decided that Ziva should have hit that. This is smutty with a capital 'S'. Explicit sex between Ziva and Damon, and oh so fun. This was originally just going to be a one shot, but I can't stop writing. Tiva fans, do not despair, Damon knows that he's not the one who gets Ziva in the end. Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. The usual. Not my characters. I'm not clever enough to create them.**

**This story has a strong M rating for explicit sexual scenes. If you are under 18, or not a fan of graphic sexual descriptions, than this story is not for you.**

**I just want to make it very clear that I am 'Team Tiva'. But I just watched "Jack Knife" during an NCIS marathon and was inspired. Who doesn't think Ziva should have hit that? And I've been very disappointed with the men Ziva's been paired with. She's my heroine and she and Tony aren't happening at this point in the series (FYI- I'm in the process of writing a nice long Tiva piece as I am devastated with how the season finale left them). The episode "Jack Knife" happened in a time in Ziva's life when I feel Ziva needed this. And frankly, I wanted to write a hot-as-fuck sex scene with her and Damon. Somehow it turned into more than one…**

"**Jack Knife": The Aftermath**

In case you haven't seen "Jack Knife" in the recent past, or even if you have, here's a quick recap. Even if you've seen it recently this recap focuses on the parts important to my smutty story.

Our favorite ex-Marine, Damon Werth, turns to Gibbs for help after waking up in a dumpster next to the murdered body of his close friend, former Marine Nick Heatherton. Werth and Heatherton had been drinking the night before, but Damon had blacked out and has no memory of the night's events. Damon believes that Heatherton's death is related to the shady Szwed trucking company that his friend had been working for. Heatherton had attempted to recruit Damon for his next run. Gibbs sends Ziva and Damon undercover to infiltrate and investigate the illegal trucking ring.

Ziva and Damon's connection continues to grow and he confesses how he blames himself for Heatherton's death. He demonstrates a mild episode of PTSD while in the truck's cabin with Ziva. He confides how he feels unable to escape the demons of his past. She indentifies with Damon more than she's yet prepared to admit, but gives him some advice from 'her friends who know about these things'. She encourages him that he can move forward and find the right path.

Further investigation reveals Heatherton's death not to be related to the contents of the truck he drove but rather to cover up a hit and run he witnessed. He was murdered to keep him quiet. The episode wraps up with Damon saying goodbye to the members of the team. He is going to Ohio to speak with his friend's wife and child, and to explain to them how Heatherton died as a hero and for being a Good Samaritan. Werth hugs Ziva and gives her a kiss on the cheek saying, "see you later."

Tony offers to make a few calls on Damon's behalf to help him find work in Ohio since he went to college there and still has a few connections. He offers Werth a ride, but Damon says that he'll walk. After Werth leaves, Tony noses into whether her "see you later" to Damon was meant as a goodbye or she'd see him at a later date. He's blatantly jealous, and Ziva simply leaves him to stew and doesn't answer his question.

And so our story begins…

If you knew Ziva David well, you'd be concerned with the manner in which she drove home this particular evening. She never exceeded more than 10mph over the speed limit, stilled her car for a full 5 seconds at each stop sign, graciously allowed cars to merge in front of her, and generally displayed none of the usual characteristics that defined her driving style. In general, Ziva David drove like a maniac. It had been proposed that she'd been an Eastern European cab driver in a former life, and she had the uncanny ability to empty the stomach of any passenger daring enough to ride with her. True to fact, her frantic style was the best way to avoid possible roadside ambushes and IEDs, though the threat wasn't really a problem on the streets of Washington D.C. Her final acceptance of this reality was not what tempered her driving this particular evening. Ziva was thinking. And she had a lot to process before she reached the door of her apartment. She needed the extra time.

Ziva's thoughts concentrated on one person, Damon Werth. Damon had left the NCIS building a few hours earlier, and he'd be waiting for Ziva in her apartment. Damon had shown up at Gibbs' house a few days ago in a mess of trouble. He and Ziva had gone undercover to bust an illegal trucking operation, and solve the murder of Nick Heatherton, a former marine and close friend of Damon's. Now, he would travel to Ohio to speak and console Nick's widow and child, explaining how Nick had died a hero. Damon's plan involved heading directly to the bus station for the 10+ hour ride as soon as his obligations at NCIS were completed. But Ziva wasn't going to let that happen. It had been a grueling few days of work, both to prepare and carry out their undercover mission. Last night the entire team had pulled an all-nighter. There was no way she was letting Damon endure such a long bus ride without a proper night's sleep.

Ziva had insisted Damon spend the night at her place. She'd taken her apartment key from her keychain and taped it to a sheet with written directions outlining the best route to her place. Damon was reluctant to impose of her, but Ziva wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. She'd made sure to point out to Damon that since he now had her key she wouldn't be able to get into her own apartment unless he was there to open the door. A single corner of his mouth lifted into a smile as he thanked her and accepted her offer. They both knew Ziva didn't need that key. She could pick the lock to any door in seconds. This little dance was a formality. Damon needed to politely decline, and Ziva needed to insist right back at him. The truth was that Damon wanted to spend the night at her place just as badly as Ziva wanted him to.

Ziva didn't know exactly what was in store for the two of them this evening. She knew what she wanted to happen. She hadn't advertised to any of her team that Damon would be spending the night at her place. She'd asked him in private and she knew he would keep this between them. The team would make this 'complicated'. But she hadn't flat out lied about it to any of them, unless you counted a lie of omission. Then she had lied to Tony. He'd suspected something, but he always did and he'd always been jealous of Damon. Tony was jealous of Damon's youth, his strength, his looks, and the protectiveness Gibbs exhibited over him. But most of all Tony was jealous of Damon's connection with Ziva, and the mutual attraction the two of them couldn't seem to hide since that moment they'd met. The fact that Damon had broken Tony's nose didn't do anything to help his feelings towards him.

Ziva thought back to that first time she met Damon. He'd been under investigation by NCIS and within a minute of their first encounter he'd broken Tony's nose, dislocated McGee's shoulder, and dominated Ziva in a fight, hitting her harder than she'd ever been hit before. It took Gibbs, Tony, and McGee to finally restrain him. The second he hit her Ziva's attraction to him had sparked. It hadn't been the beating that had piqued her interest. Ziva wasn't the type of woman to be attracted to an abusive man (though, sadly, she had been in the past). But Damon wasn't the abusive type. His behavior had been the result of steroid induced psychosis. He'd believed he was still in Iraq and needed to rescue a fellow Marine from their captors. Since Damon had taken the steroids by choice he was responsible for his actions, but his behavior back then wasn't a true reflection of his character, or of the man Ziva knew him to be.

Ziva's immediate attracted had been to Damon's sheer strength. His power enthralled her. He was stronger than any man she had ever encountered, and Ziva was uncontrollably attracted to that. He was also stunningly handsome, and she never tired of looking at him. But it was their connection that captivated her most of all.

During their second encounter Damon had flat lined in a hospital bed and the doctor had injected him with adrenaline. Damon, already compromised by the steroids, had been rocked through the roof by the jolt of adrenaline. He'd flipped Gibbs away and bee lined straight for Ziva, pinning her up against the wall. Damon hadn't been in control, but he hadn't hurt Ziva. He'd held her up against the wall and they'd locked eyes. It was their undeniable connection that brought Damon back from the brink in that moment. And when he'd collapsed in front of her, Ziva had held him. He was confused, hurt, and scared, and Ziva held his head and stroked him.

Over time she'd become so drawn to this man that it almost overwhelmed her. His power and his strength captivated her. A part of her longed to feel a man like him dominate her. How would it feel to let someone with so much strength take her? She'd be at his mercy. He could do anything he wanted to her and she wouldn't be able to stop him. She'd never been aroused by this idea, except with Damon. Ziva had been controlled by men before in her life and she'd hated every bit of it, but Damon was different. She wanted to be his. Despite his past Ziva recognized an innocence in Damon that drew her to him like a moth to a flame. He was so strong, yet so fragile. She felt a burning desire to both protect him, and be taken by him.

Ziva buzzed up to her apartment. Her building door immediately clicked open. When she stepped off the elevator to her floor she was hit with an intoxicating aroma. Her stomach grumbled in envy of the lucky recipient of the dish. But as she approached her apartment the aroma only grew stronger. Damon had left her door cracked and she pushed it open to the amazing smell that was, in fact, coming from her kitchen.

She actually burst into her apartment with glee. "Damon, did you cook?" she asked with giddy enthusiasm.

He met her a few steps in holding a full glass of red wine. She knew was probably grinning like a silly schoolgirl.

Damon bowed in mock formality and held the glass of wine out to her. "I did, my lady," said impersonating a knight. "It was the least I could do to acknowledge your hospitality." He smiled shyly.

"It smells incredible," she praised him in utter sincerity. "You didn't have to do this. But judging by the smell, I'm glad you did." She took the glass of wine from him with a 'thank you.'

She took in the sight of Damon before her. He had a dishcloth thrown over his shoulder and a large red stain in the center of his shirt. When he noticed her staring he explained, "I spilled a bit. And this is my last relatively clean shirt."

"I have a washer and dryer right over there." She pointed to the visible appliances.

"I didn't feel comfortable using them before asking your permission. I'm already stealing your couch for the night." He explained.

Ziva was touched by his abundance of consideration. Then she noticed Damon was barefoot, and smiled thinking that he'd taken the courtesy of removing his shoes. Damon noticed that stare too.

"I'm sorry I'm barefoot. None of my socks are even relatively clean," he confessed.

He'd neatly placed his shoes at the entrance of her apt and his rucksack was placed directly next to them.

"Let me grab you a shirt so you can throw in a load of laundry," she offered.

"Ugh Ziva. I don't think we're the same size." He stated obviously.

"I like to sleep in large men's shirts. I would offer you a pair of pants, but I am afraid I do not have any of those in your size." Ziva headed into her bedroom and returned with her largest nightshirt.

"Thank you. I'll just go throw this on." He turned to head to Ziva's bathroom.

"Damon, I have seen a man's naked torso before. You do not need to be modest with me." And truthfully, Ziva wanted a peek at what he was hiding under there.

Damon, still respectful of her femininity, turned his back to her as he pulled off his stained shirt. Ziva unabashedly stared at Damon's bare back. He had a large tattoo covering his left shoulder. It was an eagle perched on a globe. She couldn't make out the words in the banner that ran over the image while his muscles moved. Ziva secretly loved tattoos on men. Maybe because she'd grown in Israel and they weren't common there. But that tattoo on Damon's back made her purr. It moved and contorted as he moved to pull her shirt over his head. She definitely wanted to get a closer look at that tattoo later. His back was muscular and massive. Even though the shirt she offered was longer on her than a few of her dresses it still fit him snugly.

She held out her hand to take his stained shirt. "I will throw in a wash for you while you work on dinner."

"No, I can't ask you to do that."

She cocked her head and challenged him. "Unless you have got something to hide in that bag of yours," she cocked her head towards his pack, "this is a simple task that I am more than happy to do for you. Stop arguing." She scolded. He smiled and handed over his shirt. She grabbed his pack and headed to the washing machine.

"When will dinner be ready?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Oh," he rushed back into her kitchen remembering something he'd left unsupervised. "Is 20 minutes okay with you?"

"You had better be careful, Damon Werth." She warned him playfully. "I may never let you leave."

Ziva began pulling his clothes from the large pack and sorted them into separate loads. She couldn't help letting her eyes wander and watch him move around the kitchen. He stood over the stove and stirred something simmering in a pan. He lifted the collar of her shirt to his nose and inhaled her scent from the fabric, closing his eyes as a slight smile played across his lips. That simple act touched her, and she admitted to herself that she desperately wanted something to happen between them tonight.

She set the washing machine, and took a sip of her wine. If she didn't find something to do she was going to get caught ogling him.

"I am just going to wash up for dinner," she explained as she bolted to her bedroom.

Ziva ripped through her drawers looking for something flattering, yet didn't make it look like she was trying too hard. She settled on a black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, but was made of simple stretch jersey material that didn't make it look 'fancy'. Yes, this could be something she wore around the house, she assured herself. Ziva didn't have much in the sexy lingerie department. She preferred to be comfortable most of the time, but she did have a pretty matching silk set that had been a gift. She smiled and slipped into the bra and panties before pulling on the dress. She stopped in the bathroom to do a little primping, and did her best to restrain her unruly hair. She returned to her main room to see that Damon had set her dining table and was lighting a few candles.

"Where did you find a candles in this place," she laughed.

"I brought them." He flashed her a smile that could have stopped traffic. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. This dress is so comfortable. I love to wear it around the house," she lied trying to sound casual. Something about Damon Werth made the usually calm and collected Ziva feel like a giddy teenager.

"Well these are lucky walls," he joked. "Dinner's actually done, if you're ready to eat?"

"I am starving," she smiled heading towards the kitchen.

He blocked her path. "Sit." He pointed to the table. "I serve you. But I will take your wine glass."

Ziva sat at the table, and he somehow immediately leaned over her shoulder setting down a refreshed glass of wine in front of her. Then Damon brought her a plate stacked with pieces of beautifully sliced beef.

"You made this?"

He looked back her with a silent 'duh'. "This is filet mignon with a rosemary and mushroom gravy. And sides of roasted baby potatoes and green beans." Ziva looked at Damon in wonder. "I like to cook." Was his only response.

"Well you can cook for me anytime," she smiled at him. She thought she saw him blush ever so slightly, but she couldn't be sure.

Their conversation all but halted and the only sounds echoing throughout her apartment was that of silverware clinking against plates. Ziva devoured her meal and sat back in her chair in satisfaction

"Did you like it?" Damon asked tentatively.

"That was incredible." She alluded to her freshly cleared plate.

Since Ziva has inhaled her food, she finished before Damon. She placed her elbows of the table, interlaced her fingers, and rested her head on her hands to study him while he ate.

Damon finished his meal and offered her seconds, which she refused due to the simple laws of physics making adding any additional food to her already stuffed belly impossible. Damon cleared the plates and joined her at the table where they sat in comfortable silence sipping their glasses of wine.

Ziva, never one for tact, and urged by the effect the wine had in loosening her tongue suddenly blurted, "How are you not already taken?"

It took him a few moments to realize what she was referring too, another attestation to his modesty. Then he briefly paused to collect his thoughts. "People like me, people with my past, we don't get that lucky. I don't deserve it," he said sadly.

Ziva wouldn't have believed his words had she not seen the sincerity and longing in his eyes. And suddenly she understood so much more about this man. Damon hadn't always been the perfect soldier he'd molded himself to become. His own body had betrayed him, keeping him out of the Marines. And a Marine is all that he'd ever wanted to be. He'd said it was in his blood. In a cruel twist of fate it was a rare blood disorder that made the Core unable to accept him. He'd begun taking the dangerous steroids to mask his blood disorder and help turn himself into the warrior he'd dreamed of becoming. And Damon had succeeded, and excelled. He turned himself into a living super soldier, and he'd done so at the cost of his own well-being. And Ziva believed that, despite the horrors he'd been through, the health problems, the PTSD, if he could go back and do it all over again he'd do the exact same thing.

Ziva recognized a victim in Damon. A boy who'd been desperate to please his father and make him proud, just as she'd done for her own. She understood the desire that pushed above all else urging them to do anything to make their fathers proud. That included sacrificing their own life, limb, and personal happiness. They'd both done it voluntarily. Ziva has volunteered for Moussad, well that was the lie she'd take to her grave. And Damon had chosen to take the steroids. But how much of a choice had these two had when they were so young and so desperate to please? She didn't know if Damon's father was like Eli, but she sure as hell knew that Damon was like her. And she would have done anything for her father's approval.

This man sitting before her, seemingly impossibly strong and powerful, had encased himself in armor to protect his fragile heart. And Damon, just like Ziva, was haunted by a voice inside that taunted them, repeating and insisting that they didn't deserve happiness. The two of them were so similar. Haunted by their past, the guilt, the shame, the feelings of inadequacy, self-doubt, self-loathing, and sometimes self-pity beat down upon them. Each of them hid behind a shell of armor. They were both skilled and lethal warriors. They weren't just good, they were great. But the same motivation drove them both, fear. They were terrified of being found out. Neither believed they deserved good. And though this fear pushed them to greatness, it was a lonely road. And the castle each had built to protect themselves was strong enough to keep all enemies out, but it was lonely inside. Safe, but lonely.

A stretch of silence passed between the two of them. They each stared into their wine glasses lost in thought, consumed by regret, haunted by the 'what ifs'. Ziva was summoning the courage to talk to Damon.

She continued to study the liquid in her glass as she started to speak. "In the truck, when I referred to the 'friends of mine who had experience with PTSD'…"

He nodded at her confirming that he remembered their conversation.

"Those friends…" she raised her eyes to meet his. "It is me." She confessed.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice caring and sincere.

"I left NCIS for awhile. I was a taken prisoner in Somalia. I was the only female in a camp of over 30 men." Red flashed across Damon's eyes. But, as soon as it appeared it was gone. He fought it back and placed his hand over hers on the table.

Ziva continued. "I was there for months. It was actually Tony who found me. Everyone thought I was long dead. He came to avenge my death." She laughed nervously. "I have not talked to anyone about this."

"Don't feel like you have to tell me anything." Damon assured her. "It would probably be easier for you to talk to Tony."

"No. Not Tony." she said adamantly. "If you do not mind, I want to tell you some of what happened. I need to tell someone, and I know it is a lot to ask of you, but I can talk to you. I have nightmares, and flashbacks, and you know what it is like. Is this too much to ask?"

Damon squeezed her hand. "Tell me anything. Please."

Ziva took a few moments to compose herself and muster her courage. "They did things to me. Things I have not admitted out loud before. None of these 'things' are in any of the official reports."

Damon squeezed her hand again.

"Obviously, they tortured me. That is pretty much a given being as I was a prisoner held for intel. But…" she paused and took another breath, "I need you to not overreact about this. It is over and done, and all the men involved are long dead."

Damon nodded in agreement.

"They raped me, over and over again." She saw the fury in Damon's eyes, but he held himself together for her. "In horrible ways. I just needed you to know that when we spoke earlier, and I gave you advice about overcoming your past, I was not making light of what you have been through and how difficult the journey to get past it can be." She needed Damon to know that she understood.

Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her sideways across his lap. "I never thought that," He assured her. Damon held her in his arms and rocked her back and forth like he would a child. She relaxed into his strong arms. The relief of finally telling someone she'd been raped lifted a painful weight off her shoulders.

"There is a lot more of my story, but I am not ready yet." She said softly.

"When you're ready, I'm here," he promised her. He placed a light kiss on her forehead.

Ziva voice suddenly took on a cheerful tone. "Do you want to watch a movie?" she asked.

"I'd love to." Damon nodded his head taking her cue and lightening the mood.

"Have you seen _'Hero'_?"

"The movie about the plane?"

"No, this is a martial arts movie. I love it." She beamed.

"Then I can't wait to see it." Damon responded with the appropriate amount of enthusiasm.

Ziva smiled. She cocked her head indicating they should move to the couch.

Damon milled around her kitchen cleaning up their dinner as Ziva queued the DVD. She sat down and called for Damon to join her. He sat next to her and looped a protective arm around her. Her head fell to rest on his broad shoulder. She started the film and they watched the beautiful scenes in comfortable silence. But neither was fooled by the other's pretending to concentrate so intensely on the screen. This was the time for Damon to make his move. But Ziva worried she'd scared him off by her confession.

She turned to face him. "Did I scare you off by what I told you?"

"No," he answered immediately and intensly.

He sat staring at his hands.

"I haven't been with many women," Damon suddenly blurted.

His comment shocked Ziva to such an extent, both because of what he said and the matter-of-fact way in which he said it, that she stared back at him with an expression that combined utter perplexity and open-mouthed shock. Damon looked back at her, and the expression her face had contorted to form, and the two of them burst out laughing. To say that the ice was broken was an understatement. The ice was shattered and vaporized as the two of them laughed so hard that Ziva had to wipe tears from the corners of her eyes.

"Is that your line?" Ziva teased him once she'd composed herself to the point she was able to form words. "Because if it is, than I might believe it was true," she laughed.

Damon blushed, as he continued laughing at the ridiculousness of what he'd chosen to say in that particular moment.

"I kind of wish it was a line, but it's sadly true." Damon's cheeks were sore from how hard he'd laughed at his own lack of suave. The tension and apprehension he'd been carrying had been expelled by his laughter. He didn't realize how much weight he'd been carrying until it was lifted away. He dreaded the moment Ziva would realize he was so inexperienced. He'd only been with a few women, and only a handful of times, and the fear that he'd disappoint Ziva had been paralyzing him.

"How have you 'not been with many women'?" Ziva teased him. "Have you looked in a mirror lately. You are gorgeous." She implored to him.

"Well, the steroid induced psychosis didn't exactly send women running my way." He said sarcastically. He paused rigid. "Wait," Damon cocked his head towards Ziva, "did you just say you think I'm handsome?" he asked her with a sly smile.

"No. I said you are gorgeous." Ziva responded obviously. "It is not exactly a secret," she added sarcastically.

Damon's face turned serious and his eyes held Ziva's. "You're easily the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he said with the sincerity that ripped at Ziva's heart. "And if that wasn't enough," he laughed nervously, "you're also the most amazing." He laughed at his own misfortune. "If I you hadn't been forced to investigated me through NCIS, I couldn't have dreamed you. But since then," he dropped his head in defeat, "you're all I dream about."

His sincerity shocked her. How could he think so highly of her when she'd just confessed how she'd been used by countless men? Her own issues made it impossible for her to comprehend his words as a truth. She needed to lighten the heavy weight their conversation had suddenly taken.

"Have you really had dreams about me?" Ziva asked coyly.

Damon sucked a breath of air in between his teeth. "Hell yea," he nodded.

"Tell me about one of them." She challenged him playfully.

Damon's face turned beet red and his eyes skirted away. They landed to study her far wall. Just the thought of Damon fantasizing about her, and maybe even touching himself thinking about her, tightened the muscles between her legs.

"Damon, tell me," she goaded at him.

His face turned an even deeper shade of crimson. His blush only increased how desperately she wanted him. And it made her bold. She swung her leg over him to straddle his lap. Damon hissed in a breath of surprise and his hands grabbed the top of her thighs. She sat facing Damon, straddling him, and looking him in the eye.

"You won't even tell me about one dream" she pouted playfully. He was so embarrassed that it was difficult for him to meet her eyes. "You really think I'm beautiful?" she asked him.

"The most beautiful." He corrected her as he finally met her gaze.

She lifted a hand to cup the side of his face. His eyes slid closed as he leaned into her touch. He slowly opened his eyes and his lips parted as he met Ziva's soft smile. She brushed her thumb back and forth across his cheek and Damon mimicked her same movement with his thumbs on her thighs. Ziva smiled deeper. She lifted her other hand to slide around the back of his neck lacing into his hair as she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. The touch was electric. They both pulled back in shock as the spark warped through their limbs. Ziva's muscled tensed and Damon's hands grabbed into the skin of her thighs. Both Ziva and Damon's eyes snapped wide at the overwhelming sensation. She leaned back into him greedily. When Ziva met his lips again, time stopped.

Every man has a distinct style of kissing. Ziva knew she did too, but since she'd never kissed herself she couldn't exactly define her personal style. But she knew that you could tell a lot about a man by how he kissed. Sometimes two people simply didn't click: teeth hit teeth, tongues worked against each other. Some men were wet kissers, others would invade your mouth with the entire length of their tongue while others barely penetrated your mouth. Some men worked a slow rhythm, others heated and quickly. And then there were the dreaded pythons, men who opened their mouths so wide you feared they were attempting to devour you. And just as each person had a unique style with which they kissed, they also had a style they preferred in their partner. This was a general rule, a sort of yin/yang concept. Ziva personally hated wet kissers, and she liked men who let her set the pace.

There was one exception to this rule, or at least Ziva believed this was the one exception. She lacked a girly clique of friends with which to gossip about sex on a regular basis. Well, she didn't exactly lack this fixture in her life as much as she would rather flay off her own skin before sitting around watching "Sex and the City" with a herd of giggling women. But, Ziva was pretty sure that there was a generally accepted exception, that type of 'kisser' that every woman coveted. And when you came across one of the men blessed with this gift, you just knew. This man was a natural. Kissing this man felt like coming home. And after your lips parted you ached for that feeling you'd never known you'd been missing. It's impossible to precisely describe this technique, words weren't sufficient, but some of it could be described. This 'natural' had lips like silk that were so soft that they cushioned your lips. The closest Ziva could think to compare the feeling was when you collapsed your head against a down pillow when your body ached with the flu. They provided the relief you desperately needed. And this 'natural' moved his mouth and tongue in a way you couldn't quite pinpoint, and could only describe as being exactly right. His tongue danced with yours as softly as his lips pressed into you. There was no official manual outlining how to kiss like this, it just was.

Kissing Damon reminded her of Puccini's stunning aria from the opera _Gianni Schicchi_. Kiri Te Kanawa's version was her regular go-to favorite. She'd have given anything to have heard Maria Callus sing it live. Recordings of Maria's versions were a sadly sub-par. She sang before the technology reached an impressive quality, but Ziva still loved to listen to them imagining what she might have sounded like in person. Listening to that aria was the closest to that perfect kiss, aside from the act itself.

Ziva had kissed three men with this 'natural' ability. One was a young boy back when she was sixteen. That was the moment she realized that all the hype she'd heard about sex might just be true. The second man was a mark with whom she'd briefly developed a relationship to gather intel. And the third man was Damon Werth. She met his lips and tumbled down the rabbit hole. She fell and fell without resistance. And she never hit bottom, because when she finally released his lips and pulled back his eyes hypnotized her and she continued to fall. If not for a sudden overwhelming urge that flipped her stomach in anticipation, she'd never have stopped kissing him. But she wanted so badly to do this. She sat back on Damon's thighs.

"I have just got to do one thing," she told Damon as she pushed herself up from his lap.

As she turned to walk away he grabbed her wrist. "Ziva, I'm sorry. I told you I really have no experience."

The hurt on his face almost turned her back to comfort him. Instead, she smiled. "Just sit. There is something I want to share with you."

She waked across the room. Clicked a few times of her laptop, and _'O Mio Babbino Caro'_ echoed through the room. She returned to straddle him again. She didn't kiss him yet. She pulled her torso against his, wrapped her arms around his neck, and nestled her head into the sensitive crook of her neck.

"This is how it feels to kiss you," she whispered in his ear. And she held him while the aria pulsed.

Ziva didn't know how Damon would respond to the music. Opera is a very personal experience and everyone feels the music differently. She had no idea if Damon had ever heard one before. She held her breath and she pressed against him anxious as to how he would respond. Her heart swelled when he wrapped her arms around her body, and squeezed her tightly inhaling her scent deeply from her neck as the aria increased in intensity. At each high note the soprano hit he'd grip her and press his lips into her neck. When the aria started it's ascent Ziva started moving her lips on his neck. She increased her intensity as it escalated into its magnificent height. She felt this so deeply and Damon's response increased her pleasure. And after the soprano's more intense crescendo, Ziva leaned back from Damon and guided his shirt over his head. She still had the beautiful softening ending of the song that played perfect foil to the sight in front of her. Beauty like this wasn't common in this world, and Ziva had experienced enough of its horrors to fully appreciate these moments of beauty.

And Damon truly was a thing of beauty. He was unworldly. Had she seen him in a magazine ad, the only other place she'd seen torsos like this, she wouldn't have been impressed. But with him she could appreciate the lines that strung him together. Damon was beautiful because his sculpted form was heroic. He'd used the muscles of his stomach, which clenched and dipped in deep ravines as she ran her fingers across them, to save lives. She ran her fingertips across the muscles that he'd used to fight off his torturer in Iraq. She ran her fingernails over his shoulders and down the lines of his arms. He'd used these arms to lift his injured fellow Marines over his strong shoulders to carry them to safety. This was form as it was meant to be. Form that followed function. The crisp contours of his stomach, the clear definition of his pecks, the incredible construction of his arms were a beautiful study in human form, and on him they embodied the perfect form for the intended function. Ziva was mesmerized as his muscles twitched as her fingertips skimmed across. This was a true man. Stunningly beautiful not for vanity, but as a warrior. This body, on this man, she longed to have dominate her. She wanted him to hold her down as he slammed into her. She'd never longed to be dominated like this before. She needed this. But only from him.

She didn't know how long since the aria ended. Music still vibrated through her apartment as the album of arias played on. Ziva leaned down and kissed Damon's neck. She skimmed her teeth across his collarbone. She needed to taste the skin of his chest. She pushed herself from his lap and moved to kneel between his legs.

"No." He placed his hand beneath her chin and pulled her hack up to him. "I want to touch you first."

Ziva smiled and settled back into his lap. She desperately wanted to grind against the erection straining his jeans, but she sensed he wanted to move slowly. Ziva hooked her fingers under the hem of her dress and lifted it clean off her body. Damon's hands moved to her sides to gently hold her. Ziva couldn't wait any longer. She urged him on by rocking her hips to press against the bulge in his pants. He gripped her sides tighter and skipped a few breaths. His hands began to explore her stomach and then her back. Ziva reached behind her and unhooked her bra, pulled it to off, and threw it off to the side. She has small breasts, but the way Damon looked at her made her feel beautiful. She took one of his hands and guided it to cup her. He followed doing the same with the other. Ziva rocked forward and arched her back into his touch. Damon gave her a questioning stare and she understood. She took his finger and guided it to her nipple. It arched to a tight peak under his touch.

The moment Damon started his exploration of her nipples was the moment she realized he was a sexual prodigy. That, or he lied to her about how many women he'd been with, and Ziva trusted his words.

He studied her face, and responded to the slightest sound or movement she made as he worked his touch on her. They'd barely started and she was already becoming completely wonton and uninhibited. He flashed his eyes from her breasts to her eyes and parted his lips questioningly. She panted and pulled his face to her breast. She rocked and arched into him uncontrollably and threw her head back as those perfect lips closed around her teased nipple.

"Ahhhh," Ziva yelled, louder than she'd meant to as he teethed and sucked her breast. He was so creative. Was he artistic? Maybe he could paint? Her thoughts roamed for a few seconds before pleasure ripped her back to the now. He sucked and pulled back leaving her nipple wet, then blew a cool breath onto it before moving to her other breast. Ziva was hanging on to a sliver of control as she started to whimper.

"Ziva what do you want?" He asked her.

She pressed back off his lap to stand in front of him. She pulled the elastic of her silk panties from her hips and dropped them to the floor. She stepped free of them and climbed back onto Damon's lap.

"Please show me what you want." Damon asked.

Ziva smiled taking his hand and guiding it between her legs. She moved it up and down her lips.

"You're wet," he breathed.

"That is because I want you."

Ziva pressed her hand against his and guided one of his fingers into her. Her body spasmed at the feeling of him penetrating her and she cried out. She only had to guide him a few times before he smiled and took over pushing it and out of her on his own. He watched her closely and studied which of his movements she responded to, and he was a quick study. Ziva rode his finger and her breathing became heavy.

"Please tell me what you like." Damon asked.

"Deeper Damon," she begged.

He gave her what she asked for and thrust his finger deep inside. Ziva yelled out as Damon hit the perfect spot.

"Damon there! Right there. Don't stop." She rode his finger.

"I want another one. Put another finger into me," she panted.

Ziva was tight and Damon looked at her questioningly when inserting two of his fingers was met with resistance.

"Push them into me." She commanded.

She signed in pleasure when he thrust two of his fingers into her. He was still studying each noise she made and which of his movements registered pleasure on her face.

"What else do you want?"

She took his other hand and placed it on her clit and moved it to rub her there. He caught on in seconds, and Ziva collapsed her head onto his shoulder unable to take the sensation.

She panted into his ear. "Right there. Right there. Don't stop. Harder please. Faster." She begged.

Ziva couldn't take much more of his perfect assault and she hit an earth shattering orgasm in his arms. She pushed herself back from his shoulder so he could watch her come. She screamed his name, as her eyes rolled back in her head. Her body spasmed over and over and Damon's looked back at her in wonder. His eyes flashed down to his hands between her legs as her muscles contracted around his fingers. This orgasm wouldn't stop. It went on and on even after Ziva collapsed against his chest. She continued to jerk and clamp down on his fingers that he held deep inside her. It took her forever to calm her breath back to a reasonable pace. Finally, her body relaxed and she sagged against him.

Suddenly, Damon's hands resumed their assault with the intensity that had driven her over the edge. She screamed as another orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. This one went on longer than the first, and she jerked and contracted with pleasure bordering on pain. When this one finally passed she sat shaking in his arms. He withdrew his fingers and held her tight against him stroking her hair and whispering into her ear about how beautiful she was. When she gained the equilibrium to control her own body, she pressed back and flashed him a smile.

"Was that ok?" he asked her.

She threw her head back and bellowed a quick laugh. She locked eyes with him and grabbed his face between her palms. "Are you kidding? That was incredible!" she beamed at him.

Damon's face broke into a stunning smile. Had she ever seen him smile before? Certainly not like this. His eyes crinkled as his lips turned up to reveal perfect set of white teeth. Of course Damon was born with a teeth others paid thousands for. She knew it was natural. Damon wouldn't bother to fix his teeth, not that he needed it. He wasn't vain like that. And she'd known he'd had dimples. But she wasn't prepared for her mouth to drop open at the sheer beauty of them. She had to make him smile like this more often. It made the world a more beautiful place.

"Ziva, you never looked more lovely." She was flushed and still high from her orgasm. "What else do you need?"

Ziva's hand still held Damon's head firmly between her palms. "I need something immediately," she tried to sound commanding and official. "We need to go to my bedroom, now." She broke into a smile and pecked him on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**This starts to get really smutty now…**

**Chapter 2:**

Damon's hands gripped under her ass and he stood lifting her with him like she weighed nothing at all. Ziva wrapped her legs around his waist and looped her hands around his head. He started walking to her kitchen.

"My bedroom is the other way," she informed him.

"I know," is all he said.

He placed her on her kitchen counter and retrieved a glass from her cabinet and filled it with water and ice.

"Thirsty?" she asked.

"It's for you." He handed it to her. "Would you mind carrying this?" She smiled warmly at him and took the glass from his hand. He pressed his body back between her legs and lifted her back up heading to her bedroom. Ziva couldn't help sucking on the lobe of his ear as he carried her. She planned to devour this man.

When Damon carried her into the bedroom he complimented her choice of décor as he placed her down gently to sit on the edge of her bed. He took the glass of water from her and placed it on a coaster on her nightstand.

"Are you telling me you did not peek in here earlier?" she teased.

"Of course not. I wouldn't invade your privacy. I felt strange helping myself to your cookware without asking first. But I really wanted to surprise you with dinner. I hope you didn't mind," he said with absolute sincerity.

"You are one of kind," she told him.

"That, I am aware of," he said with self-deprecation.

"Get over here," she ordered sharply, the smile leaving her face. She pulled him in tight between her legs where she sat on the bed. "I do not want to hear that tone from you." She scolded his sharply. Damon's eyes fell to the floor. She grabbed his chin and harshly pulled his face up to meet hers. "Do you respect me?" she asked in a harsh angry tone.

Damon's eyes widened in concern. "Of course I respect you. More than you know…" he added wistfully.

"Then respect my opinion." She softened her tone. "Because I know you are special. Even if you do not know it, I do." She pulled him down to lean his forehead against hers. "You are special," she repeated. Damon relaxed his shoulders and let Ziva hold his forehead against hers.

She stood on her toes and kissed him. He was so much taller than her and she loved that his size dwarfed her. She continued the perfection of kissing him as her hands moved down to his waist. She slowly undid his belt and languidly guided the zipper of his jeans down. When she hooked her thumbs under the waist of his jeans he froze mid-kiss as his breath hitched. Ziva took his bottom lip and lightly took it between her teeth. She slowly slid it through her teeth and only reached the end of his lip letting it snap back to his mouth when she had a good grip on his jeans and was prepared to guide them down. She slid his pants free of his hips and lowered her body to kneel in front of him as she slowly slid the pants down his legs. He hissed in a sharp breath when his erection was freed from his pants. Ziva lifted one leg and then the other, freeing them from the legs of this pants. After she freed each leg she lifted his shin to her mouth and placed a soft kiss below his knee. When she looked to up to him from where she kneeled before him, his eyes were glued to her. And she smiled. Ziva moved back up his body and Damon jerked forward as she let the full length of the front of her body stroke his shaft. She lightly kissed his lips before she sat back down of the edge of her bed and hooked her fingers under the elastic of his boxers. Damon's stomach clenched at her touch and muscles of his stomach stood out with an almost inhuman definition. Ziva couldn't help herself from leaning into him and pressing her lips to lightly kiss one side of his stomach.

"Ziva," his name escaped lips as he sucked in another sharp breath.

She locked eyes and smiled coyly at him as she pulled the waist of his boxers down, careful to pull the elastic clear of his erection. When the fabric hit the floor Damon stepped out of them and Ziva's eyes took in their first full look at him.

"Metzuyan," she muttered in Hebrew. She looked back up to catch Damon's eyes and couldn't control her expression of slack jawed awe.

"I really hope that meant something good." Damon said with worry creeping into his expression.

Ziva had seen long cocks, short cocks, thick cocks, thin cocks, pretty ones, and ugly ones, but she she'd never seen the machinery Damon has been blessed with. He was huge. He was thick, but not unnervingly so. And, if a cock could be considered beautiful, this was it.

Her mouth split into a smile, and Damon relaxed and smiled back at her.

"You were a Marine. You spent all your time with other men. You have got to know that you are…impressive."

"I know I'm larger than average." Ziva rolled her eyes at the understatement of the century. "But the women I've been with told me that I hurt them. I don't want to hurt you." The concern was back in his features.

"That is only because you are rather…gifted…down there. You just have to enter slowly at first. I am going to show you how to do it. Once I adjust to your" she flashed her eyes to his cock, "size…it will not hurt at all." Ziva cocked her head and asked Damon, "First, I would like to do something for you."

Damon's eyes widened. "You don't have to do that Ziva." He clearly thought she was asking to suck on him.

"It is not that." Thought she sure as hell planned to have him deep in her mouth very soon. "Could I blindfold you?" She added quickly. "It is ok if you are not comfortable with it. I don't know if you have had bad memories associated with that. I know that I would never let anyone tie me up after Somalia." She continued.

"You want to blindfold me?" he asked with interest.

"I do."

Damon broke into another stunning smile. "Ok. I'd happily let you do anything to me."

"You will like this," she teased as she guided him to sit on the bed. Ziva walked over to her chest of drawers. Damon watched her as she moved.

"God, you're beautiful." He called to her.

She opened her top drawer and pulled out a floor length silk nightdress. She turned back to him and smiled deviously. She walked back to him and he held his hand out to feel the garment. She let him close his hand around it and then pulled it through his palm letting him feel that material.

"Ready?" she challenged. He nodded rapidly. Ziva wrapped the silk dress twice around his head, making sure to completely block his eyes. She pulled an elastic hair band from around her wrist and secured the two ends of the garment together. Ziva guided Damon to lie on his back with his head rested on her pillow. Damon did exactly as she instructed. Though she couldn't see his eyes, his lips were parted in anticipation and his cock was impossibly hard. Ziva smiled. She couldn't wait to get started.

Ziva lay next to him on the bed to his right. She settled on her side, pressed her right elbow into the mattress and propped her head up on her hand. She didn't let any of her body press against him. In fact, she kept a few inches separating their skin. She took a quick look at her left hand and smiled as the length of her nails. They were pushing the length she let them grow before she cut them back.

She hovered her hand above his chest deciding where to tease first.

"Damon?" her voice was deep and gravelly. "Have you ever been touched?"

He laughed. "Well…since I was a Marine and spent all my time with other men, that wouldn't exactly have been appropriate." He flashed a smile from beneath the silk covering his eyes.

She didn't recognize the raspy voice that came out of her mouth. "I am going to make up for that right now," she said a she laid her palm above his closest peck muscle.

Damon forgot to breath when Ziva's placed her open palm down on the skin. Slowly she let her fingertips begin to move. She kept her palm resting still and just let her fingernails play across the small patch of skin they could reach. Damon took in a deep suck of oxygen to make up for the breaths he'd forgotten.

Ziva let her fingernails tease the same small area of his shoulder until his breathing returned to normal and his body relaxed. Then she inched her palm a few inches toward his shoulder and teased another patch of his skin. Ziva was going to have so much fun with this.

She lifted her hand from Damon's body and began to draw feather light circles on the skin around his shoulder with her nail. It was a painfully teasing touch. She rested the fingernails of her hand barely touching his skin and traced straight down the inside length of his arm. Gooseflesh erupted across Damon's skin. When she reached his wrist she changed her touch. She lifted her hand and let her nails come down to barely brush across his skin. She teased him with the lightest possible touch that sent his nerves on end. She drew soft circles, brushed his skin with different combinations, and drew soft lines up and down the sensitive skin of his inner arm. Every hair on Damon's body stood on end and he waited for her to surprise him with the next patch of skin she would touch. Nobody had ever touched him like this and he was hypnotized. Her touch was so light that it almost tickled, and each touch brought new nerves to life. His arm was on fire with the perfect feeling of her teasing touch. It was light as a breath and he was lost in it. Ziva teased back up to his shoulder. Then she pressed the backs on her nails heavily into his skin and ran them the entire length down his arm as she pressed her body up against him. Damon's body jerked at the unbelievable sensation of her suddenly heavy touch. Her light teasing had made left his arm so sensitive and her shocking intense touch answered the feeling he hadn't even known his skin had been begging for. His body shot to life and jerked against Ziva as she pressed her body into his holding him in place. When Ziva continued the path and spread her nails across the palm of his hand he grabbed it in his. His breath was suddenly ragged and he didn't know how to handle the sensation she'd shocked him with.

Ziva had only started her torture. She pulled her hand free and traced back up his arm. She was going to take her time with this, and Ziva was creative. The blindfold made her touch electric. Each time she finished teasing a certain spot she'd lift her hand and bring it down on a new area of his body. Each choice shocked him since he couldn't see. Ziva traced his arms, his neck, his pecks, his nipples, the sides of his torso, up and down his stomach, and each feature of his face. Damon moaned each time she brought her hand down onto a new area. When she was pleased that he was sufficiently teased she moved her palm down. She passed his straining erection choosing to let him suffer and work his thighs from the outside in. As she brought her hand back up she let it graze his shaft, and he hissed in pleasure.

She moved her body to straddle him and hovered above his body laying her palms across his pecks. She knew that, even blindfolded, he'd be able to tell her position by the dip her knees left in the mattress. She lowered her lips to his skin and duplicated her extensive assault on his skin sucking and running her teeth over him. She left him panting and shaking when she moved back up his body and rested her body against his side. She shocked him when her hand brushed his length. She touched him lightly at first, running the back of her palm up and down then swirling his tip around her palm. Than she took him in her fist and squeezed him. His name left her lips as his shoulders levitated forward off the bed. She leaned her torso into him pushing him back down and started to stroke him. Damon had a difficult time controlling his breathing as she continued to stroke him, varying her speed and pressure. When she let her nail trace the skin under the head of his tip, his body jerked violently. She placed her flat palm down on his base and stroked up his entire length continuing her journey up his body until she grabbed his chin. She held his head as she leaned her lips to his neck and kissed and nipped every bit of skin she could reach.

A new idea struck her. She reached and grabbed the ice water Damon had so thoughtfully placed on her nightstand. She took a deep gulp and gritted her teeth as she held the freezing cold water in her mouth. Once she was satisfied that her mouth was ice cold she leaned into Damon and invaded his mouth with her frosty tongue. He cried out in surprise and wrapped his arms around her pulled her deeply more deeply into his mouth. She lost herself in her perfect kiss. And though she only meant to continue until her mouth had warmed again, she had a hard time pulling her lips away.

She stroked down his torso again lazily. She moved down the bed doing her best not to give away her position by her knees dipping the mattress. She couldn't help her smile. He couldn't see her anyway, so it didn't really matter. Ziva hovered her mouth above his cock, and then wrapped her lips around his tip. Damon let out a started yelp as every muscle in his body jerked. She held her lips there until he'd relaxed a bit, then moved her lips down his length. Damon's hips jerked thrusting into her until the roof of her mouth stopped him.

Damon grabbed wildly at her. "Ziva, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." He pulled the silk from his eyes and pain ripped through his gaze.

She grabbed his hands and held them against his sides. She moved her mouth back up to his tip. Then Ziva angled her head forward and slowly ran her mouth down his length taking him deep into the back of her throat. Angled properly he slid into her throat. The wrong way and he'd hit the top of her mouth.

"Ziva!" Damon breathed, as his hands clenched into fists.

She was surprised when she couldn't come close to taking his entire length into her mouth. There were more than a couple of inches she couldn't take, and without a gag reflex, she'd never been with a man she couldn't completely envelop.

Ziva added her hand to the mix and worked his length with her fist and mouth. She varied her pressure and speed and gave it everything she had. She'd been told many times before that she was rather talented with her mouth, and she secretly loved doing this. But she was starting to get frustrated that Damon wasn't responding like she wanted. He should be begging for mercy at this point. She was working him hard now, taking him all the way down her throat and then out to the tip. He didn't even seem to be on the edge. She sat back on her feet and stared at Damon.

"I'm usually pretty good at this. But you're not even close to coming, are you?"

"You want me to…release…in your mouth?" It was such an innocent question that it made Ziva smile.

"It is a high compliment to give that to a women." She said straight-faced. She briefly felt a pang of guilt for the future women who would go down on him, and how she'd used his naivety to make him think he should come as soon as possible, but Damon was a gentleman and she had faith he'd always ask first. And Ziva's jaw was getting tired.

Damon looked back at her questioningly and she nodded affirming she was telling him the truth.

"I didn't know," Damon said. Thick guilt drenched his words.

Ziva took him back into her mouth. She smiled around him as she heard and felt himself finally allowing the pleasure sink in. He started to moan and she increased her intensity. She moved the hand that wasn't vigorously stroking him and ticked his balls. She palmed and played with them in the manner one would use with those Asian silver balls that chimed when you moved them. She felt his sack tighten, and he was chanting her name. She worked him without mercy and knew he was close. Finally, Damon's body went rigid and she felt hot semen pump into her mouth. She squeezed his sack and another wave hit him as he released more into her. She swallowed deeply and gathered the rest of the white liquid she hadn't been able to contain into her mouth. She held it in her mouth and moved up his body. She made sure he was watching as she swallowed in dramatic fashion. His jaw dropped and Ziva smiled and used a finger to wipe an imaginary bit that may have escaped from the corners of her mouth. Damon stared at her and his mouth flapped open and closed like he meant to say something, but couldn't find the words.

She slid back down his body and nestled into his side. He held her tight against him. Ziva traced lazy circles with her nails across his chest and nuzzled her lips into his neck. She was dripping wet again from sucking and teasing him. She was high from the response he'd given her.

She sucked his earlobe and moved to nip and kiss up and down his neck as she ran her nails back and forth across his lower stomach. "Just let me know when you are ready again." She whispered in his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

It couldn't have been more than a 30 seconds before Damon was ready again. Ziva simply couldn't believe it was physically possible. She moved her hand to his cock, and sure enough he was rock hard again.

"Thank god." She blurted.

"Ziva are you sure you want to do this?" He held her against his side.

She took Damon's hand and guided it between her legs so he could feel how she was soaking wet for him.

"I most certainly want this."

"I don't want to hurt you." The concern was back in his voice.

"At this point, it would be torture if you denied me." she assured him.

"You'll make sure I won't hurt you?"

"I promise." And she meant it. He'd be destroyed if he hurt her.

"How can I not hurt you?"

"I'll show you."

Ziva pulled Damon on top of her. She usually liked to be on top, but with Damon she wanted him above her, dominating her. But she'd keep her word and ease into it so he didn't hurt her.

"What do I do? Make sure I don't hurt you," he implored again to her.

"You just have to enter me slowly so I can adjust to your size," she assured him.

"How slow?" he asked, all concern.

"I will guide your hips."

"And you promise you won't let me hurt you?"

"I give you my word." She lifted her head and captured Damon's lips. She kissed him and stroked his back as he held himself hovering over her until she felt his muscles give up some of their tension.

She broke their kiss and locked eyes with his. She spread her legs unabashedly for him and placed his tip at her opening. She ran it up and down her soaking lips a few times and Damon moaned in pleasure. She placed it directly over her opening and rocked around it pushing her hips up to take the first bit of him into her. Damon stiffened in pleasure.

"Push into me. I will guide your hips at the at the pace I can handle." She instructed him.

Ziva pulled his hips down to her and took the first inch of his length into her. She made sure to not to let her face reveal the shock she felt at his sheer size. She'd seen it, even sucked it, but she was still stretched painfully at the feeling.

Damon held himself completely still over her. His face only showed concern. Any other man would be biting their lip to keep from thrusting into her, if they could control themselves at all.

It took Ziva longer than she expected to feel comfortable with only the first inch of him. She'd always been naturally tight, but he was just so big. She pulled a bit more of him into her and the pain at his size was just as severe. But there was no way she'd give a hint away on her face. He'd pull out immediately and refuse to try again. Ziva took a few more inches the next time and it hurt. But Ziva had been tortured and she knew real pain. This hurt, but she desperately wanted Damon inside her, and she'd endure 100 times this level of pain to give him what she wanted to. She had to inch him in 3 more intervals. Finally, she pulled his full length into her. She fought with everything she had to hide the pain. She hadn't thought there was so much left of him and it shocked her.

"Ziva are you okay," Damon said in panic. He tried to pull out of her but she held his hips firmly against her.

The initial wave of pain passed. And she stroked his cheek.

"Damon I am fine," she coaxed him. "I just need you to hold yourself here to let me adjust."

"For as long as you need Ziva."

She realized that he hadn't taken any pleasure at all yet. He was only concerned about hurting her. And he held himself above her bracing all of his weight on his arms. She was struck again by how caring this warrior was for her. It felt like an impossible amount of time for Ziva's body to adjust to his massive size. But, just as she knew it would, the pain dissipated. Ziva tested by rocking her hips. As he started to take more of his length in and out of her the pain transformed to an almost unbearable pleasure.

"Damon," she cried as her breath hitched. "Move in me."

He moved tentatively at first, and Ziva cried his name again and dug her nails into her shoulders. She could tell the exact moment he started believing her words because his eyes clenched shut as he allowed his pleasure to hit. And she came that very second. Damon's eyes widened as he felt her walls pulse and contract around him.

"How long can I do this?" he asked with childlike wonder.

She smiled. "A man can only last so long." She warned playfully.

"So, for like an hour?"

A deep laugh vibrated in Ziva's chest. "Damon, men usually last for about 10 minutes before they lose control. Wait…you could do this for an hour?" She actually believed him.

"My body does what I tell it to. I could do this forever."

Ziva pecked his lips. "Let us see how long I can last." Damon looked at her with concern. "A woman can only stand so much pleasure," she teased him.

And Ziva could truly only handle so much of this. He felt amazing in her. She'd be sore as hell tomorrow, but this was definitely worth it. His languid thrusts hit a spot deep inside her that rocketed her to the edge again and again. He was so gentle. He kissed her with that perfect mouth and rocket into her with that perfect motion. He studied exactly what she liked and found the spot that drove Ziva into spasms over and over again. She never even felt like she came down from a high before her next wave of convulsions racked her body. She wanted Damon to feel this same release with her.

"Damon, I want you to come inside me."

"Ziva, no."

"You have not hurt me yet. It will make me happy. Please." She was manipulating his innocence, but she did want to see him lose control into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pouted up at him.

"Really? You want me to release inside you?" He asked tentatively and she nodded back at him. Damon split into another smile that flipped her insides.

She cupped his cheek in her palm. "Please."

"It's been too long for me, and I don't want to hurt you. Sometimes I can't control my strength." He warned her.

"You know what I have been through Damon." She wasn't ashamed about pulling out all the ammo she had to get what she wanted right now. "It has been a long road back for me. But with you," her eyes searched his, "it is different. I want you to dominate me. This is a big deal for me, and I am not going to want this from anyone else. Do this for me?" Although her words were true, they combined with an ulterior motive. She desperately wanted to give him this experience. And selfishly, she wanted him to experience it with her.

"Do you promise you'll tell me if I'm hurting you?"

"I promise." She urged him down to kiss her.

Ziva started to pull his hips forcefully into her. It was just to let him know she was ready, since her actual strength couldn't force Damon into anything. He gradually increased his speed as she urged him on.

"Harder Damon, please." He increased his thrusts, but he was nowhere near where Ziva needed him.

"Damon, I am desperate, Please, go harder," she begged.

He pushed stronger and deeper.

"I need you deeper." She let her voice take on an urgent tone.

As she kept encouraging him he gave her more each time.

"Harder."

"Deeper."

"Damon harder." She actually yelled at him.

And that seemed to be exactly what Damon needed. His moved his weight from his forearms to wrap his hands to around her shoulders and brace her body still as he thrust harder into her.

Ziva kept begging for more, and Damon pounded into her with an intensity she hadn't thought possible. He pulled her shoulders down as he slammed into her. Ziva gritted her teeth at the force he used to thrust into her. She was not expecting this amount of strength. He pounded into her over and over causing her teeth to slam together with every thrust. Ziva's vision blurred. She understood why Damon shied away from women. Few would be able to handle this force. But Ziva had been tortured, she knew true pain. And while she couldn't lie to herself and say his intensity wasn't hurting her, she was more than happy to take it.

Damon was dominating her and it didn't scare her. The only fear she had was that he'd see the pain she was fighting to keep off her face, and stop. She wanted so badly to give him this release.

"Damon, feels so good. Let go." She said between gritted teeth.

He thrust into her, impossibly deep, and finally she felt him let go. Thought she didn't think she was close to another orgasm, the look on his face sent her into rocked her over the edge and her walls gripped and squeezed him. That feeling sent Damon pumping wave after wave into her. He screamed her name, and repeated it in a chant as he pumped over and over into her. After he finally released the last of himself they locked eyes. He was still panting. He moved a hand to her face and brushed his fingers lightly over her lip.

"Ziva," he whispered again. He continued rocked slowly into her as he held himself over her. Damon braced himself on his forearms holding his weight above her. She'd never known a man before him that hadn't collapsed onto her after he came. But Damon held himself above her. She smiled up at him. Damon was different.

Once they'd both regained regular breathing he slowly withdrew himself from her. Impossibly, he was still rock hard. He held her body to his chest and rocked onto his back hauling Ziva with him so she rested on his chest. She nestled her face into the crook of the neck and let out a deep sigh of pleasure.

"So…" he asked, "when can we do that again?"

Ziva laughed heartedly. She pulled him around so he was spooning her. He traced lazy circles across her stomach as his size enveloped her. She loved how little she felt wrapped in his body.

"You're so tiny." He said into Ziva's ear as he wrapped his body around hers.

"Tiny can still kick your ass." She teased. "Well, maybe not you, but pretty much anyone else. And you have better be careful touching me like that. I am already warming up again."


	4. Chapter 4

**I never meant for this story to keep going, but it's such fun to write. And it's a nice break from the Tiva piece I'm working on. I hope everyone is enjoying Damon and Ziva's weekend together.**

Ziva felt Damon smile into the back of her neck and continued his torturous path.

Suddenly, she sat up with a jolt. "Your laundry!" she exclaimed.

She hopped out of bed before Damon could stop her. She only made it a few steps before he grabbed her from behind.

"Don't worry about it." He begged her.

She turned is his arms and raised her brows at him implying this matter was not up for discussion. Damon sighed in defeat, leaned forward and threw her over his shoulder to carry her to the washer. With Damon, she loved to be dominated. He slapped her ass lightly, and she laughed in response. Ziva rarely felt like the woman when she was with a man. Let's face it, she'd kick almost any man's ass so hard he'd run screaming. That's if he could still walk. But Damon was a different story. He'd proven as much when he beat the crap out of her. If any other man had hit her like that she may have respected his strength, but she would have also despised him as a human. Damon had the unique situation where he'd beaten the crap out of her without leaving the feelings of resentment.

He gingerly slid her down his body in front of the washing machine until her feet touched the floor. Ziva moved to open the washer door but he held her arm stopping her.

"You're not going to do more of my laundry," he told her.

She slapped his arm and swatted it away. "I want to. And I will," She told him matter-of-factly. Damon's eyes softened showing just how touched her simple act meant to him. This man deserved so much more, Ziva thought to herself. He watched every move she made and she transferred his clean clothes into the dryer and started a second load in the washer.

She felt Damon press his body against her back and envelop her in a deep hug. She laughed and had to fight against his arms to set the dryer. She leaned into the machine as he hugged her. The dryer hummed to life, as if the feeling of his arousal pressed into her back wasn't enough.

"We can do it like this," she offered.

"No," he answered in a flat tone. He kissed the back of her neck and his voice deepened. "I like to see your face."

She turned in his arms and kissed him, fully aroused again. He lifted her and placed her to sit on the humming dryer. Ziva spread her knees wide and pulled his body against hers as she kissed him greedily. He held her face between his palms and pulled his face away to look her in the eye.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you deserve it," she scolded back to him. He had no idea how special he was, and it broke her heart.

Ziva took one of Damon's hands and placed it between her legs. This time, he knew exactly how to move. He had her so hot so quickly that she had to pull his fingers free of her. He smiled back up at her as he felt her soaking wet for him again.

"I need you in me. Now!"

Damon positioned himself over her core. "Just lead me in again."

Ziva smiled and pulled his hips harshly taking his full length. His eyes opened in shock. His size still stretched her, and it probably always would no matter how many times he took her.

Ziva leaned in so her mouth brushed his ear. "You only need to go slow the first time," she purred. She held Damon tight against her body and urged him to thrust sharply into her.

"What else can I do?" his eyes sparkled with delight.

Ziva took his hand and guided him to stroke her clit as he'd done on the couch. He grinned and had her on the edge within moments.

She pulled his hand away.

"I have never done it like this before. I do not want to come so soon." Ziva knew she could only handle so many of Damon's 'gifts' before each new time blurred the world around her. "I have heard…this can be quite pleasurable." Referring to the humming machine beneath her.

"So I can't touch you," he pouted.

"I want to wait until the machine hits whatever cycle that makes it look like it does in the movies. Do you mind?" she cocked her head.

He smiled. He looked so young when he smiled like this.

"You set the pace. I'm in your hands." His smile turned into a lopsided grin.

Ziva guided his hips slowly in and out of her. He pulled his shaft completely free of her then pulled him in sharply. She wanted to show Damon every variation.

She showed Damon how to tease her by resting his tip against her, then thrust in sharply. But she didn't last long with that until she was begging him to slam into her. He hit that spot in Ziva and she tumbled into another orgasm. How did he do this to her so quickly? Her body racked and convulsed against his, and she loved the look on his face when her walls clamped around him. He rocked languidly into her while she regained her equilibrium. She purred into his neck.

Just then the washing machine started to move. She looked up at Damon and he understood exactly what she wanted. He lifted her from the dryer and placed her on the now vibrating washer.

She pulled Damon deep inside of her and held him there letting the machine vibrations do the work for them. She clung to him as he moved around inside her. He was pressed hard against her clit and she was already on the edge again.

"Damon stop. Pick me up." She demanded.

He picked her up, still buried deep inside her, but free from the assaulting vibrations of the machine.

"I want you to come with me this time. And I'm close. Are you ready?"

He smiled and placed her back on the humming washer. Damon thrust sharply onto her then ground his hips against her. The feeling left a ringing in her ears.

"I'm close Damon." Her cries became louder and she used her legs wrapped around his waist to pull his deep into her. He gave her what she wanted and pounded deeply into her, then ground against her clit.

"I'm so close!" Damon held her hips and slammed into her bringing himself over the edge with her. She clenched around him and heard Damon roar and thrust sharply into her as he allowed himself to release with her. The machine vibrations added to their orgasms, racking the last bit of pleasure out to the two of them.

"Damn," she panted between breaths "you do have control." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

When her breathing began to slow he pulled her close into him, still buried deep inside, and carried her to the kitchen. He placed her on a counter, slowly withdrew his length, and grabbed a napkin from the counter. He knelt between he legs and wiped the liquid he'd spilled into her that was now leaking out from between her legs.

"Now," he stood after he'd finished cleaning her, "a snack". He retrieved a chocolate cake from her refrigerator.

"Damon! You baked a cake?"

"I told you I liked to cook." He said with a shrug. He cut her a generous piece and presentenced it to her.

"None for you?" She asked him.

"I'd prefer to watch you eat first."

Ziva dipped her finger into the frosting and smeared it across his upper peck. She pulled him into her and sucked the chocolate from his skin. He moaned in delight. Next, she placed it in a trail cross his neck. She took her time sucking every bit from his skin. Then came his lower stomach. She watched his muscles clench as she licked it from him. She skipped his erection and placed a dab on his knee. As she sucked that bit off she ticked the sensitive skin on the back of the bend behind his knee. Then she placed a large dab on the most sensitive part directly under the head of his dick.

"Once more?" she asked. He nodded vigorously. "And you can come as soon as you feel ready."

**More chapters soon...**


	5. Chapter 5

**More SMUT. Just as promised...**

Ziva woke bright and early as usual. She'd slept well with Damon's arms wrapped around her. She stretched and smiled, looking forward to the day. She reached out beside her, but Damon was gone. He wasn't in her bathroom. The door was open and it was empty. Maybe he was watching TV, she thought hopefully. She popped out of bed and felt that first bit soreness from the previous night's activities. She padded out into her main room and was horrified to see him stuffing his clothing into his pack directly from the washer and dryer. He looked miserable.

"Damon what happened?" she rushed to him.

He held out his arm to stop her and she skid to a halt.

"You promised I wouldn't hurt you."

"You did not hurt me. That was incredible."

"Look at yourself Ziva. Look at your shoulders!" He bellowed in anguish.

Ziva looked to her shoulder. Bruises covered her skin. His hands had left clear impressions where he'd braced her body still as he thrust into her.

"I look exponentially worse after a martial arts session." She tried to calm him. "And that does not feel so good." She teased. "The only way you are hurting me right now is packing to leave." Her voice turned harsh.

That stopped his movements. He looked to her in agony.

"This happens Damon. Sex leaves marks. Do you think this is not normal?" Ziva knew she was, again, exploiting his lack of experience. But she couldn't bear to see him in pain.

"That," he pointed to one of her shoulders, "is normal?" he asked skeptically.

She approached him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Yes. It is completely normal." She assured him. She pulled his head to rest against her stomach.

Damon's arms wrapped around her waist, and he exhaled some of the tension he'd been holding inside.

"This morning, when I saw those marks, I thought I hurt you." He stroked her stomach and the bruises he'd left on her hips and sides.

She grabbed his hair, pulling his head back so his eyes met hers. "If you left without a repeat performance, then I would have killed you." She arched her lips into a sly smile. She just kept her eyes locked with him with that smile on her face, until he finally gave in and his lips allowed a smile to creep through.

"There's actually something I want to try." He asked shyly.

"Try away," she encouraged.

"Do you want breakfast first?" He asked with a devious smirk.

"I certainly do not. Bedroom now!"

Damon swept Ziva up into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He tossed her lightly onto her bed and she landed with her head softly on the pillow. Ziva laughed in pleasure and relief that Damon was back to his sweet, playful self.

Ziva had thrown on one of Damon's clean shirts to sleep, and had insisted that Damon put on a pair of boxers. She couldn't seem to keep her hands off him when their bare skin touched.

Damon hopped up onto the bed after her and the mattress bounced under his weight. He settled is knees between Ziva legs and pulled her up off the mattress to straddle his lap. She became immediately aroused, already wet as his arms clamped around her and she ground against the bulge straining behind the thin fabric of his boxers. He pulled Ziva in for one of those perfect kisses. She moaned and melted right there in his arms. His warm hands slid under the large shirt Ziva wore, pushing it up to expose her bare back. She only left the warmth of his lips for the split second it took for Damon to pull the shirt up and over her head. As soon as she was free of the fabric she brought her lips crashing back against his, feeling his erection against her core and desperate to have him back inside of her. She wrapped her legs tight around Damon's waist as he gently placed her back down on the mattress, never leaving her lips.

She whined when Damon pulled away from her lips, and then moaned in pleasure when his mouth closed around her nipple. She was desperate for him and when he moved his mouth to her other breast his hand slid between her legs. She cried out his name as he moaned around her nipple feeling just how wet she as for him.

Damon pulled his lips from her breast leaving Ziva whimpering and grabbing for him. But then he slid down her body and positioned his mouth between her legs. He looked up at her with that questioning stare, asking her permission. Ziva's face broke into a wide smile and Damon dove into her. She squealed in absolute delight as Damon's tongue plunged deep into her. He growled into her, pulling her hips to his face and plunging deeper inside her. Ziva was squirming in unbearable pleasure as Damon held her hips to him, thrusting as deep into her as humanly possible. She grabbed at his hair crying out and pushing her hips up into him. Then Damon slipped those two fingers deep inside her hitting that spot he's studied so intently the night before. His mouth moved up and his tongued, sucked, and probed at her sensitive bud. Ziva yelled out his name and started coming uncontrollably for him. He kept at her until she was screaming and tearing at his hair, only then languidly letting her ride out her violent orgasm with soft gently thrusts. When he slipped his tongue back deep into her she felt herself clenching and convulsing again for him as he sucked her orgasm from her. When Damon had finished letting her come down Ziva was covered in a thin layer of sweat and she couldn't stop trembling.

"Holy Shit Damon!" She panted breathlessly at him when he finally raised his head and looked up at her innocently. "Holy Shit!" she repeated.

"You liked it?" he asked adorably.

The smile that spread across his face showed those deep dimples that drove her crazy and she shivered again and she dragged him up her body. Damon's face showed exactly how proud of himself he was as he held Ziva into his body as she continued trembling in his arms.

"Holy shit Damon," she said again in the softest whisper. And that stunning smile grew even wider.

She started laughing softly in his arms at what he'd just shocked her with. "You cannot tell me with a straight face that you have never done that before?" she implored to him.

He shook his head innocently. And Ziva laughed and purred into his neck. Ziva curled into Damon's chest to recover from that unexpected blast. He held her gently, while stroking her hair. Ziva tilted her head to the side and pulled Damon's lips into her neck. As soon as he started to nip and kiss at her skin she was desperate for him again. She clamped his head to her neck with one hand as her other slid down to grip his rock hard erection. As she started stroking him she felt her hips thrusting in time with her strokes.

"Damon I need you in me now." She begged.

He pulled away from her. "No. I won't hurt you again."

"Damon you didn't hurt me." She tried to keep stroking him, but he pulled his hips away.

"I can't control my strength Ziva. I won't leave more marks on you."

"Damon" she snapped at him. "Stop pulling away."

He stopped pulling, but didn't relax into her either, he simply froze.

Ziva snaked a leg over him and flipped Damon onto his back, straddling him. She was rough with it. And then she slammed her arms down on him pinning his arms to his sides. He could easily lift her off if he wanted, but Ziva hurting him wasn't what paralyzed him with fear. He was terrified of hurting her.

Ziva leaned over him and her voice took on a gentle tone. "If you are so worried about hurting me then let us just put your hands under your head. Relax." She coaxed him. She then bent each of his arms back and tucked them behind his head.

Then Ziva moved down his body and pulled his boxers gingerly down his legs, freeing his erection. She sat back on her heels and just admired him for a few moments. He was stunning. Everything about this man right now made her desperate for him. His cock stood at attention pulsing under her heavy stare. His stomach muscles were tense under her gaze leaving his muscles straining and popping out with deep ravines running between. His entire body was tense and coiled. His chest muscles stood out, and his arms were flexed in tension bent behind his head. Everything about him looked like a viper ready to strike, except his eyes. His blue eyes defied the tense, predatory state of his body, and stared back at her wide and full on concern. They gave away the truth behind his coiled form. A gentle, beautiful man, terrified that he'd hurt her. A man putting an impossible amount of strain on his body simply because of the care he felt for her. And she was lost in him.

"Damon" she sang to him. "You are not hurting me." She moved up his body and straddled his stomach above his erection. She brushed his cheeks with her fingertips and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"You will not have to worry like this." She continued softly. "Your hands will not touch me. I will do everything. I promise." She assured him. She felt his body start to relax beneath her. The muscles in his arms relaxed and the terror left his eyes. "If you do not want to, I will stop. But I will do everything. Your hands will not even touch me." She kept assuring him.

"Really? I can just stay like this?" He was skeptical. "If I keep my hands behind my head I won't be able to hurt you." He said as the realization dawned on him.

Ziva smiled down at him. "Are you okay?" Finally, he smiled back at her. "And you will like watching me," she assured him. "Okay?" she asked him.

He nodded at her and Ziva lifted herself over him and placed his tip at her core. He sighed in pleasure as she ran it up and down her lips covering him with her slick moisture. She held herself directly above him.

"Watch," Ziva instructed. She held herself above him until his eyes left hers, and then she lowered herself down slowly taking his entire length into her while he watched himself disappear into her.

Ziva was still shocked by his size and stretched beyond comfort, but she knew she'd adjust and she would do anything to watch Damon's face as she slowly lifted herself completely off him, then slowly took him back fully into her. She adjusted to his size as she continued lifting herself completely free of him, and then lowering herself slowly until he was buried to the hilt inside her. And then she started to increase her pace. She lifted herself off him slowly, then let her body slam down hard onto him drawing strangled cries from his lips.

She ground her hips in circles against him and found herself already on the edge again. She found it an amusing twist that their roles would be reversed. She would need to hold off her orgasm until he came. She suddenly appreciated what men had to go through a lot more.

She leaned down close to him and rocked her hips into his. "Damon I am close. I want to go harder. You can let yourself go. I am setting the pace, and you are not touching me. Just enjoy it. I like it harder." She assured him. "This is my choice, so you do not worry about me. Just enjoy the feeling." She assured him again.

She kissed his lips and he kissed her back giving into to her words. This was her choice, and the weight of possibly hurting her lifted from his chest. And she felt so good around him. He wanted to scream her name. When Ziva started to rock harder on him he was surprised at how quickly his pleasure became almost unbearable. And then she started to ride him quick and rough. His hands were safely behind his head and she felt incredible riding up and down his shaft.

Ziva braced her hands on his chest and increased her intensity. Damon felt his cock grow impossibly hard and his sac tighten.

"Ziva," he yelled as she slammed her body down onto him and his entire body jerked and convulsed as he started pumping into her.

Ziva smiled in relief as she felt his body clench rigid, pumping into her. She slammed down on him one last time and ground her clit against him and let herself come with him. Damon's eyes snapped open when he felt her walls clamp around him and he pumped another burst into her even greater that than the first. And their eyes locked as they came violently with each other, for each other, with Ziva in complete domination. Damon had never felt a release like that before. It was pure and free of the tension and fear that usually held him back. And to watch Ziva over him, her hair wild, and her mouth open in that silent scream, sent him reeling over again. Her body jerked and convulsed on top of him and she collapsed forward on his chest.

"Damon please hold me," she pleaded to him.

His arms shot out from behind his head to gently hold her against him as she continued to rock her hips slowly onto him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, and he'd never experienced such pure bliss. Nothing had ever felt like that. He didn't have words. Ziva simply purred content into his ear, and sighed into him. Neither moved for minutes. Ziva didn't have the strength to lift herself off Damon, and neither wanted to separate from the other. This was as close to perfection that Damon would ever feel, and he was happy to hold her to him for as long as she needed.

Eventually, Ziva was able to lift herself off Damon and curl into his side. And he held her there for minutes or hours, he couldn't be sure. He only moved when he felt Ziva nuzzle at his neck.

"Now, are you hungry for eggs?" Damon blurted.

Ziva broke out into a beautiful ringing laughter. "I do not have any."

"Yes you do. I brought some yesterday. You did offer to let me spend the night. Thought I didn't expect to have quite that much fun, I still was planning on making you breakfast this morning." He smiled devilishly at her.

"Ok." She checked her watch still laughing softly. "I am usually not hungry this early. But I seem to have worked up an appetite."

"How do you like 'em?"

"Tall…strong…with blue eyes and dimples," she joked.

Damon flashed a smile that showed his stunning features.

"Just like that." She circled her fingertip around one of his deep dimples.

"I'll do my best to give the eggs dimples." He pushed his body off her and she whimpered at his departure.

She grabbed at his leaving body, then decided to simply roll into his pillow and inhale the scent he'd left behind. She sighed as she inhaled the musky aroma that Ziva knew was all him. She let herself smile foolishly. God it was so easy to be with Damon. No complications, just pure fun. It would never be like this with…..she snapped herself out of that train of thought before she let her teammates name enter her mind. What the hell was she doing thinking about him right now anyway?

Ziva, a bit disturbed that his name had almost entered her mind, hopped out of bed and headed to join Damon in the kitchen. She wanted to watch those dimples make eggs, possibly from behind.

"Tomorrow, we are going out for brunch." She declared as the two of them ate the breakfast Damon had prepared. "Not that the eggs aren't fantastic. You have, yet another, talent. Did you add cheese? But it is going to be a beautiful day and I want to sit with you. You have been too generous cooking for me."

"You want to bring me out in public?" He asked, utterly shocked.

Ziva gave him a confused look.

"People will…see us." He explained.

Ziva still didn't understand what his problem seemed to be. "That tends to happen in public." She added sarcastically. "My main concern is the gaggle of women who will undoubtedly throw themselves at you." She smiled to show she was toying with him. How was she ever going to let him leave?

"I've never been out to brunch. Are you sure?"

She was shocked with the realization that he thought Ziva wouldn't want to be seen with him. She was horrified, and it broke her heart. How could he think that about himself? He didn't have any idea how truly incredible he was.

"Have you ever seen the sights in D.C.?" she asked.

"No." He confessed.

"Neither have I. I have lived here for years and never spent a single day doing all those touristy things one is supposed to do. Would you mind coming with me today? I know it might be boring for you, but it would mean a lot to me."

"Really?" Damon's eyes lit up. "You want to spend the day with me?"

"I would consider it a real favor." She told him. And the smile he flashed back to her, and the light in his eyes, made her truly look forward to the day.

**I just posted a teaser chapter 'One Night in Berlin' for a longer Tiva piece I'm writing now. It's very smutty. wink wink**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's some more. I hope you guys enjoy it...**

Damon, being the true gentleman he'd shown himself to be, insisted on clearing the breakfast table. Ziva argued that the person who cooks shouldn't be the one to clean, but he would have none of it.

"So you want me just to sit her and do nothing while I watch you clean up after you have already cooked for me?" she asked stubbornly.

"Not exactly," Damon replied as he carried the plates and glasses to the sink.

"Then…what should I do?" she questioned him stubbornly.

He walked back over to her with a look of playful frustration. "Ziva David, you are incredibly impatient." He leaned forward, grabbed her under the ass, and lifted her right up out of her chair. She laughed and automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. She always felt butterflies when Damon's shocked her with his strength. She latched onto his neck with her teeth and gave the spot a nice firm suck before letting the skin lightly slide through her teeth.

"Ah, Ziva," Damon moaned, "you're going to be the death of me with that mouth of yours." He placed her on her kitchen counter and lingered, pressing between her legs and kissing her for a few moments.

He pulled his mouth from hers and placed his forehead against hers. "You are going to sit here and look beautiful while I pour you a cup of coffee. Then you are going to sit here looking adorable drinking that coffee while I clean up. Can you do that for me?" he asked sweetly.

Ziva slapped his ass lightly over the boxers he wore. "So you want to watch me?" she asked mischievously.

Damon laughed and smiled at how she'd managed to make this sound naughty. "Keep me company, watch you, I guess a little of both."

"Then take off your shirt." She both instructed and demanded.

"What?" he laughed.

"If you get to watch me, I get to watch you." She leaned in to purr into his neck while she let her hands wander under the hem of his shirt. She let them wander a little farther than necessary before she pulled his shirt over his head. "Much better." She decided.

"Anything to please." He kissed her lightly before turning to check the coffee. "It's almost done." He informed her. He moved to the sink to clean up his breakfast preparation.

Ziva was so very glad she'd taken off his shirt. She could watch him for hours. Just the way he rinsed off the plates and pans was hypnotizing. And she wanted to lick that stunning tattoo as it moved beneath the muscles of his back. It was huge, centered between his shoulder blades, but spanning out to cover his entire upper back. It was an eagle perched on a globe, with a beautiful and intricate ships anchor running diagonally behind the full image. At first glance it looked like the entire piece was done in black and white, and the delicate shading was the only tool used to create the picture. The globe and anchor were definitely done in black and white. But Ziva thought there might be more than just shading in the spread wings of the eagle. They were stretched out wide, reaching out across Damon's back and up towards his shoulders. It looked like the bird was preparing to take off for flight. But the wings also looked like they were stretched wide in protection of the globe beneath the eagle's claws. And the detail in those feathers was incredible. This is where Ziva thought she might be seeing some flashes of color woven in amongst the delicate shading. And now she could read the words on the banner that the eagle gripped in its beak, 'Semper Fidelis.' The entire picture was stunning: the beautiful wings reaching out of his back to his shoulders, the eagle and the globe representing the proud nation he'd sworn to protect, and the anchor symbolizing the marines, the U.S. Navy, and steadfast faithfulness. It was so perfectly Damon. And the way those wings moved on his back as he rinsing and dried the plates and pans…Ziva was purring to herself.

"See anything you like?" Damon asked with amusement, almost as if her could feel Ziva's eyes latched onto him.

"That tattoo," her voice was raspy. She swallowed hard to make sure she hadn't let any actual drool escape her mouth. "I love it."

Damon shrugged and his shoulders sagged forward, only stretched the eagle's wings wider. "I don't deserve it. I'm not a Marine anymore." He said sadly.

"There is no such thing as a former Marine." She said boldly.

He turned around and flashed her that smile of his. "Did Gibbs tell you that?"

"Yes. I respect Gibbs a great deal, and I know he gave you a medal." She smiled at him. "And I know you deserved it." She made sure that Damon knew how sincere she was in this belief. Damon had been endorsed for a silver star after his heroism in Iraq, but when his steroid abuse has come to light the endorsement for his medal had been rescinded, and he'd been dishonorably discharged from the Core.

"Thanks you Ziva," he said softly. But the gratitude in his eyes was all the thanks she needed.

The coffee machine chimed announcing the coffee was finally ready. Damon clapped his hands together and pointed them in Ziva's direction.

"How do you take your coffee?"

"Light and sweet please." Ziva watched Damon work to mix her the perfect cup. He stirred in variations of sugar and milk until he was satisfied with how it tasted. Ziva couldn't help but smile as she watched him. He was so sweet, and so damn adorable.

Ziva leaned back on the counter to rest on her elbows. She brought her right ankle up and hooked it under her left knee. Then she let her right knee fall completely open to rest down to the counter.

Damon turned to Ziva with a wide smile, pleased with the coffee he'd prepared for her. He stopped dead in his tracks and the mug slipped out of his hand. The thick mug bounced a few times, spilling painfully hot coffee across his foot. But the mug never even broke and Damon didn't even feel the scorching liquid. He sucked in a heavy breath. He'd missed a few because the sight of Ziva, lying there for him, took his breath away.

Her perfect face held that close-lipped smile Mona Lisa smile. She leaned back languidly on the counter, as if she didn't have a care in the world. Her hair was so beautiful, her wild curls and flushed face reminding him what he'd only recently done to her, and desperately wanted to do now. He hissed in a breath as he grew painfully hard again. Her tongue flicked out to lick her lips and his entire body tensed.

"Ziva," he growled, "you're not wearing any underwear." She was trying to kill him. Lying back like that with her legs spread wide displaying herself to him. And that look on her face was pure sex.

A single corner of Ziva's mouth curled up further, turning her smile into more of a smirk. And then, as if he had any control left inside him, she made sure he was completely helpless. Because then, she winked at him.

Damon growled loudly as he lunged for her. He stalked up to the counter, pulled her crossed leg out from under her, and dragged her to the edge of the counter. He yanked her hard until her core slammed up against where he was bulging out of his boxers. Ziva let her arms give way under her, lying back fully reclined. He leaned his body down, pressed his torso into hers, and ground against her a few times. Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and purred into his ear. He pulled her back up with him to sit upright. His hands danced up her sides taking her shirt up with them. She lifted her arms straight above her head urging him to lift her shirt off. The second the meddling material was free of her body he pulled her against him and kissed her greedily. He held the back of her head into him as she met him stroke for stroke, and the intensity took over. Her hands were down around hips desperately trying to make his boxers disappear.

She pulled her mouth from his, "Damon now!" She warned between gritted teeth. "Get these off!" Pure lust consumed her, and it reflected back at Damon in her eyes.

God he was desperate for her. He pulled his hips back and lifted the offensive material free of his erection and dropped them down to the floor. At this point he was crazed with his need for her, and he knew his eyes looked just like hers. He gathered Ziva back up in his arms and pulled her body against him. Her arms were wrapped around Damon, holding him as tight to her as he was holding her to him. They wanted every possible inch of flesh to touch. They were both breathing heavily as they locked eyes, holding the intense energy, as Damon fed the first few inches of himself into her. He held himself still for a moment stretching her with only the first bit of his shaft. His arms tightened around her and he let himself smile just before he bucked his entire length into her. Ziva's threw her head back and cried his name as her nails dug into his back.

She dragged her head back and attacked his mouth with her lips. She started rolling her hips, urging him that she wanted it hard and rough. Their bodies were pressed so close together that she could feel the rumble that his growl left vibrating through his chest. His body tensed and he started jerking his hips sharply, and then thrusting hard into her, giving her exactly what she wanted. They both moaned into each other's mouths as their kisses gained intensity to match Damon's sharp bucks. He didn't think he'd ever needed anything as badly as he needed to be inside Ziva right now.

He could tell that she was close because she her nails had started to dig into his back and she'd started whimpering into his mouth. Damon thrust hard in, and then held her hips tight against him. He ground his body into her clit and angled her hips so he could hit that spot deep inside that drove her crazy. Ziva gave up his mouth and clamped her nails into his back, pulling his mouth to her neck. She was close. He pulled back and slammed into her again, grinding against her clit and pulsing shallow thrusts against that spot that had her starting to scream. One last hard slam into her combined with his assault on the two spots that drove her insane, the bud outside and that magic circle of nerves deep inside, brought her over the edge. She bit down into his neck as her body convulsed in his arms and her walls clenched and squeezed what was buried deep into her. All he needed was a few rocking thrusts with her clamping down around him, and biting hard into the skin of his neck, to bring him that amazing release that came so easily into her. Pure bliss. They sagged into each other's arms as Ziva let out a sigh that was music to his ears. He kept rocking slowly into her pressing his lips into her neck and hugging her body tight to him.

"Oh god Ziva, I love it when you bite me." He whispered into her ear. She broke out into a beautiful ringing laughter.

"Than I shall have to bite you more often." She nipped his jawbone lightly and nuzzled her nose into his neck.

"Ziva I spilled your coffee," Damon apologized half-heartedly.

"That's ok," she joked back at him. She pulled Damon in close to let her mouth hover over his ear. "I actually prefer tea," she whispered just before she closed her teeth around the delicate skin on that most sensitive part of his neck.

Damon shook and burst into laughter, which she only goaded on by nipping down his neck all the way around to his shoulder.

Damon gently withdrew from her and looked her in the eye. "Ziva David," he mock scolded, "You are trouble."

She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. She hopped off the counter and grabbed a paper towel to clean the spilt coffee.

"So…tourists for the day. What should we do?" she asked him.

"First," he grabbed her hand and took that paper towel from it, "I am cleaning the mess that I spilled." He knelt down and cleaned up the coffee.

He stood back up to face her and his voice switched to that sad wistful tone. "You know you don't have to do this for me. I know you just offered to be kind. No one's ever gone out of their way for me to make me feel wanted like you have. Just offering is enough for me. Really! We don't have to go."

Her heart ached for him. He was so worthy. Damon made her think of Atlas, bearing the weight of the world on his shoulders. He fought to stand tall as his burden crushed him down. Why couldn't he simply let go of his past, shrug off his burden, and forgive his mistakes? He deserved more. Damon was so strong, and he'd built a thick shell to protect himself from anything that could hurt him. But that only kept others away. For a man haunted by his own ghosts there was nowhere to escape. Because wherever you go, there you are. Why couldn't Damon believe that he was worthwhile? A man so impossibly strong, yet so fragile inside.

"Damon," she asked tenderly, "why do you not believe you deserve happiness?"

"Why don't you?" was his simple response.

His question shocked her. Ziva's stomach dropped to the floor. She sucked in a harsh breath as one her hands flew up to cover her mouth. She searched his eyes for the answer she already knew. Her composure slipped away as she realized she was looking into a mirror. She was Damon. Both running from themselves when all they had to do was accept and forgive their pasts.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked concerned.

"I just realized how similar we truly are." She stared into his eyes. "And I think I need today just as much as you do." She let an excited smile take over her face.

Damon's eyes lit up and he broke into a beaming smile at the idea that Ziva wanted to spend the day with him, doing something so normal. Both Damon and Ziva had traveled the world, and had seen more than most people would, or should, see in a lifetime. An average day for either of then involved guns, explosions, and the constant threat of danger. But neither of them ever had normality.

"So what do we do for the day?" Damon asked. His smile and excitement was infectious. "Can we ride those trolleys around?"

"I have actually always wanted to do that." Ziva confessed to him.

She grabbed Damon's wrist and led him to her laptop to look up trolley information.

"Damon!" she pointed to the screen excitedly, even though he was standing crouched directly behind her looking at the screen. "It looks like we can just buy a day pass, and we can take the trolley all day long. It goes all over." Damon's childlike excitement was infectious, and she was becoming giddy with the idea of such a normal day.

She turned to face him. "I want to be someone else today. I want a day away from the suspects, crime, danger, and guns."

"You do realize that means you'll have to leave your Sig at home." He told her. Ziva nodded in understanding. "And your backup…" he added with emphasis.

Ziva pouted that her plan had been busted. "Okay," she agreed, still pouting playfully. "Do you think we can escape? Just for one day of normality? I don't want to be an agent today. I want to pretend. Am I making any sense?" She didn't know if he'd understand any of what she was trying to explain.

"You want a day away from all of it. We both chose complicated paths. It's who we are. I know I've always wanted a chance to see what I'm missing. I've sworn to serve and protect, and I'll always fight. But a single day, to be normal…" Damon looked Ziva in the eye and she saw that understood exactly what she meant.

"So for today," she couldn't help the smile that took over without her permission, "we get that?" Damon's eyes gave her his agreement. "I want it all Damon," she warned him playfully. "I want everything I've missed out on." She kept her eyes glued to him to see if he understood what she was asking for.

Damon moved himself around so he was down on one knee in front of her. "Ziva David, for one day, will you be my girlfriend?" He smiled and laughed a little at his symbolic gesture.

"Yes Damon, I will." She let herself smile like an idiot. He understood exactly what she needed.

Damon and Ziva drove to Union Station to leave her car. They bought day passes on the Old Time Trolley, and tickets for the Monuments by Moonlight Tour. The trolley's route ran all over the city, they could hop on and off wherever they chose, and see whatever they were drawn to that particular day.

The man at the trolley counter suggested they head to The Washington National Cathedral. It was the farthest away, and Damon and Ziva really wanted to sit on the trolley for a nice long ride. The weather was beautiful, and the open-air trolley was the perfect way to travel that day. Ziva sat next to the window and Damon wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her tight against him. Today, and just for today, they were a young couple, madly in love. They sat in silence watching the city slide by the window. Damon pulled Ziva onto his lap. He tucked her head into the crook of his neck and wrapped his arms around her tiny body. Damon leaned his head down to place his lips against her hair, kissing her repeatedly proving to himself she was still there, safe in his arms.

The Cathedral was an absolutely beautiful display of gothic architecture. They headed up to the Pilgrim Observation Gallery for the 360-degree view that spanned the entire city. It was built on one of the highest points in D.C., and the view was absolutely stunning. Damon stood behind Ziva with his chin rested on her head, holding her close with his arms around her, as they looked out at the expanse laid out in front of them. Organ music wafted up through the gothic structure, and more than the view they stood appreciating each other. It was beautiful here. She loved leaning back into Damon, with his arms wrapped protectively around her. Ziva had been all over the world, but in all of her travels she'd never had time to simply enjoy the sights. There was always a mission. This may have been her home city, but she felt like she was only finally _seeing_ it now. This was exactly what she wanted today.

After they explored inside the Cathedral they spent over an hour together in the garden. Ziva absolutely loved gardens. They walked hand in hand through the paths of the Bishop's Garden. They even snuck into the adorable stone Shadow House to make out like teenagers. Then they just spent some time sitting together on a garden bench. Ziva laced her fingers through Damon's and leaned against his shoulder. They counted how many gargoyles they could spot on the gothic Cathedral. There were 110 according to the brochure they'd grabbed at the entrance. They counted 20 from the bench where they sat.

They hopped back on the trolley and headed to Georgetown to wander the cobblestone streets. They walked up and down looking at the row houses. They walked along the path next to the C&O canal, and up the famous Exorcist stairs next to Key Bridge. And then they just wandered around the lazy streets. They held hands, kissed on street corners, and acted like a young couple in love. They walked slowly along until Damon paused in front of the window of a small jewelry store.

"I want to buy you something." He declared.

"No." she laughed. "I cannot let you do that."

"I've never bought jewelry for a woman before. What's the nicest thing you've ever been given by a man?"

"Does my father count?"

"No."

She paused in thought. "Then I have never had a man buy me a piece of jewelry. But that is expensive. How about flowers?" she suggested. She tried to drag Damon away from the store.

"Ziva!" He wasn't going to give up. "Look at how I live. I have practically no personal expenses, and money sitting in the bank. Now," he simply informed her, "I'm going to buy you something whether you want me to or not, because it will make me very happy. It would make me even happier if you'd pick something out that you like, and would actually wear. Either way, I'm buying you something right now. And I'm buying you flowers later. Now," Damon motioned to the door of the small store, "will you join me inside? Or should I simply buy the most ostentatious and expensive piece which you will probably hate?"

Damon held out his hand to her. When Ziva didn't immediately accept he turned to walk into the store.

"Damon wait."

He held his hand back out to her. She lifted her hand and let him lead her into the store.

They were greeted by the store's owner, an elderly gentleman named Walter, who asked how he might help them.

"We'd like a diamond." Damon announced. Ziva's mouth dropped in horror as the man congratulated them on what he assumed what their engagement.

Damon's face flushed crimson. "No, not a ring. I was thinking of earrings." He turned to Ziva. "I know you always wear that necklace. Would you wear earrings?" He asked hopefully. Damon bit his bottom lip as he waited for Ziva to answer.

When Ziva smiled back at him his entire face lit up. She felt strange about letting him buy her something so expensive, but he looked so excited, and she honestly had no chance of stopping him.

"I know you like to wear classic pieces. How about some little diamonds you can wear?"

Ziva must have smiled because Damon's smile lit up even more. He asked Walter to see their diamond earrings. Ziva stood frozen in place as Damon was shown to the case holding the diamond studs.

"Yes, perfect!" he told Walter. He pointed to a pair that caught his eye. "Could we see those please?"

Walter placed a delicate pair of diamond studs on a velvet cushion on the glass counter. Ziva was still frozen in place by the door. She didn't know how to handle his generosity, or even if she could accept it. Damon leaned in to the gentleman and they exchanged a few quiet words. She couldn't hear what they said, but she knew it dealt with the cost since the man picked up one of the studs and removed a small white tag attached by a piece of string.

"Ziva, come here. Please." Damon looked so excited, but Ziva was frozen in place. She was suddenly incredibly shy. She'd never been in this situation before. This was new to her.

Damon walked over to and stood facing her. He placed a hand on each of her shoulders and leaned his head down so it hovered a few inches above hers.

"Please." Damon said to her as he placed a soft kiss of her forehead. He wrapped an arm around her and led her to where the simple studs were laid out for her to see.

"Do you like them?" Damon had such hope in his voice.

Ziva bit her lip, took a deep breath, and raised her eyes to look at the glittering gems. "They are beautiful!" she said breathlessly. Ziva had never considered herself a girly girl, but she absolutely loved how the tiny gems sparkled in front of her. She stared at them with wide eyes and she inadvertently brought a finger to her mouth to bite her nail.

She looked at Damon and was absolutely overcome with the moment. She wasn't expecting how moved she would by his act, and Damon was just as excited. They were two broken people helping piece each other together.

"We'll take them." Damon announced. "Can she wear them now?"

Walter nodded and smiled at them. "I will make sure to pack the earring's box in a bag for you." He added.

Damon handed a credit card to him and immediately turned his attention back to her. "Ziva please put them on!" Damon's excitement was absolutely infectious.

Ziva reached out hesitantly for one of the small gems. She paused her hand above it. Damon picked it up and placed it in her hand. "Please Ziva!" He was beaming.

Ziva inserted the small stud into her ear, and repeated with the other. She bit her lip nervously as she held her hair back for Damon to see them on her.

"How do they look?" she asked him shyly.

Damon grabbed her chin and pulled her in for a deep kiss. "Perfect," he told her.

She couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she turned to see how they looked in the mirror. She let out a gasp. "Damon, they are beautiful! Thank you."

Damon wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the side of her face. "You make them look beautiful."

Damon signed for his purchase and took the small bag holding the earring's velvet box. Ziva couldn't help touching the stones in her ear as Damon led her back outside.

"I can't believe you just did that." She scolded him playfully once they were back on the street. "You just bought me diamonds!" she scolded at him. Damon just kept his arm wrapped around her shoulder and that wide smile plastered on his face.

He nuzzled into Ziva's neck. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

"Only if I treat you to lunch." She insisted.

"We'll see." Damon grabbed Ziva around the waist, lifted her feet off the ground, and spun around in a circle until she was laughing uncontrollably.

Damon loved Georgetown, so they ate at a little seafood restaurant right on the waterfront. They had a few drinks with lunch and laughed and enjoyed each other's company. They didn't want to leave the area quite yet, and decided to spend some time in the new Waterfront Park. The park was brand new and there was so much to explore. Damon picked Ziva up and ran them both through the fountain that was one of the favorite draws of the park. Thin sprays of water shot up into the air arcing over a 50-foot expanse. Ziva's squealed in delight as the lines if water landed on her. The spray wasn't heavier than a regular lawn sprinkler, but Ziva still mocked horror at getting wet.

Damon refused to put her down and carried her the grass. He dropped down and laid back on the grass, pulling Ziva into his side. He hooked his arm under her head and they spotted various shapes in the clouds floating overhead. Somehow Damon could not see the bear dressed as a clown that Ziva insisted was right in front of him.

"I don't want to leave." Damon said.

"Then we should stay for a bit."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"I insist on it." Ziva rolled herself to snuggle into Damon's side. She hooked one of her legs in between his, slipped her hand under his shirt to slide around his back, and pulled herself up onto his shoulder so she could nuzzle into his neck.

Damon gripped her tightly to him. He loved when Ziva purred into his neck. It was too perfect to move. They both slipped into a light sleep.

When Ziva opened her eyes again the sun was starting its descent. She raised her head and smiled to see Damon had been watching her sleep. She nudged herself up his body until she could meet his lips for a slow kiss.

"Yum," Ziva smiled at him.

"This was perfect." He told her.

"And we still have the tour tonight. I really like the trolleys. How long was I asleep for?"

"I fell asleep too." Damon checked his watch. "I think we need to leave for that tour."

They pushed themselves up, and walked hand in hand back to the trolley. The Moonlight Monument Tour was absolutely worth the time. Ziva curled up on Damon's lap as they watched the monuments, lit up for the night, from the trolley window. It was beautiful. There was something epic about how the monuments looked when they were lit up, with the moonlight shining down on them. Ziva laced her fingers into Damon's and neither breathed a word for the entire ride. Ziva had driven past these hundreds of times, but she'd never really _seen_ them before right now. Tonight, with Damon's arms wrapped around her and his light kisses to her temple, she wondered if they'd always been so beautiful. Was it the sights, or Damon, that made everything feel so right?

**Please let me know if you guys are enjoying this story. I love reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long. Here it is…the completion of my story. I've included some pretty hot SMUT. I wasn't going to make you wait by posting this as the multiple chapters it really should be.**

**Please read my notes at the end. They are as important as the actual ending of the story. Enjoy…**

The next morning was a Sunday, but that didn't stop Damon or Ziva from waking at their usual 5am.

"Brunch?" Damon asked brightly, as he nuzzled into her neck.

She laughed. "We cannot go until at least 9, or 10. People wake up so late. Hmm….what to do until then…" She wiggled into Damon's lap.

Ziva loved waking up in Damon's arms. He liked to spoon her, and her tiny build fit perfectly into his body. His muscular frame enveloped her, and he held her so protectively. One arm was always slipped under Ziva's neck, and his forearm never lay limp out in front of him and always continued around her body to stretch over her collarbone and hold onto her shoulder. His other arm wrapped around the top of Ziva's body and completed the full embrace. Damon was so much larger than her that his chin could rest on top of her head. But Damon liked to tuck her little ass right up into his lap, and hinge at the waist to push her up his body so he could fall asleep breathing in her hair, or the scent of her neck. Damon wrapped himself around her completely. Ziva had never been comfortable sleeping with a man like this before. She'd always needed a bit of space to breathe. But with Damon, she fell fast asleep in his boa constrictor-like hold.

She signed as Damon started to place light kisses on the back of her neck. And when he began rocking what stood stiff at attention into her back, every hair on her body stood on end. In bed, Ziva insisted that they wear some sort of clothing. There was no possibility of sleep if certain parts of their naked skin touched. Damon wore boxers, and she wore one of his shirts. She loved that it smelled like him, and Damon was giddy with the idea that he'd get back a shirt that smelled like Ziva.

"Ziva you smell so good." He spoke sincerely into her ear. He said this as a genuine compliment, and not a line trying to provoke sex. It was refreshing.

Ziva breathing sped up as Damon's hand crept under the hem of the shirt and swirled around her hipbone. Ziva arched her back and pushed her ass into Damon's solid erection. If not for the fabric barrier she'd have insisted he pound inside her immediately. But this was better. Patience wasn't always Ziva's strength, but she knew this would be worth the wait. Damon crept his fingertips to her stomach, and drew light circles on the skin below her belly button. Every new shape he traced made Ziva moan and sigh in pleasure. He reached his hand around to her other hipbone, tucked it between Ziva's hip and the mattress, and squeezed her bone in his hand pulling her tight against him. She moaned loudly this time, and arched her back, pressing into his cock.

"Damon, no more clothing. Please take it all off." She was rolling her ass against him.

"I just want to touch you for awhile." He whispered into her ear. "I need to touch you."

"That is what I want you to do." Ziva voice was deep and gravelly. "But I need to feel your skin. Please Damon. You can touch me all you like." She didn't even recognize the wanton tone of her own voice.

Damon pulled his hips away from her, and he inched the elastic of his boxers down over his hips. One of his arms was still under Ziva's neck, and wrapped around her body, so when he couldn't push the fabric down any lower Ziva bent one of her legs and slid it between his. She hooked his boxers with the top of her foot and eased them down and off.

Damon pressed his hips back into her and she moaned at the feeling of the soft skin of his cock on her back. Damon pulled Ziva to sit up with him, and placed her between his legs. He wrapped his arms tight around her for one last hard hug. Then his fingers found the hem of her shirt and lifted it slowly up her back. As soon as any portion of her skin was free of the fabric he pressed it against his own. By the time her shirt was up around her shoulders her entire back was pressed into his chest. Damon slid the fabric over her head and off her arms, while she happily moved her limbs to cooperate. He wrapped his arms back around her and pulled her into him as they sat naked, with his body encased around hers. Then Damon pulled her back down onto the bed and tucked her back into his body in that same spooning position.

"I can touch you all I want?" he asked innocently.

"Anywhere. And for as long as you would like to." Ziva breathed.

"I want to touch you like you touched me that first night." Damon eased Ziva's hair over to one side and tucked it under her head, giving himself full access to her neck. Ziva let her head grow heavy to expose more of her skin. He used the arm beneath Ziva's neck to reach across her body and hold her arms in place. Damon breathed kisses across the skin of her neck, which had her smiling in bliss and purring in pleasure. When his hand came down on her thigh the touch shocked her, and her body jerked in response as she let out a loud gasp.

"Shhhh." Damon whispered into her ear as he began to let his fingertips explore the skin of her leg. He was an amazing student, and using the same techniques that Ziva had on him that first night. Her skin erupted in gooseflesh as he grazed feather-light lines up and down the skin of her thigh, then pressed the backs of his nails into her skin with a heavy touch covering that same path. Ziva moaned loudly. Though she had shown him this technique, she'd never had it done on herself, and it was amazing. She was trembling and he'd only just begun. He explored the skin from the outside in, but when Ziva tried to lift her top leg to urge his hand where she desperately wanted it, he pressed it back down by stacking his own leg on top of hers.

By the time Damon's hands moved up to torture her hipbones Ziva was throbbing between her legs. She could feel her own pulse beating from her core. And if she thought the touch felt amazing on her legs, she wasn't even close to prepared for the sensations across her hipbones and stomach. Her body jerked into his hold each time he answered his light grazes with that heavy touch. And when his hands started to explore up her side, Ziva's breath was hitching every few seconds.

Damon held Ziva's arms tight in place, crossed over her breasts. When his touch made its way up the side of her body to her shoulder, he pressed down hard and ran his nails across the length of her arm. Ziva was having trouble controlling her own body. It twitched and jerked of its own accord, and every breath she took was hitching and creating whimpering noises. When Damon's fingers ran across her collarbone the muscles between Ziva's legs clenched and the throbbing became stronger. When he came back and traced up and down her neck, peppering in light and heavy kisses along the way, Ziva's body started shivering uncontrollably. Then he bit down into the skin of her neck, and she cried out as her shaking became almost violent.

"Do you like that Ziva?" he asked her coyly. "I love it when you bite me." He bit down again and Ziva's body convulsed in his arms.

"Now what parts did I miss?" he teased her playfully. Ziva was throbbing between her legs, and so wet that she could feel it coating the top of her thighs. She was rocking her ass against Damon's erection, desperate to relieve some of the pressure building inside of her.

Damon released Ziva's arms from where he held them crossed over her breasts and her top arm flew behind to pull Damon's lips into her neck. His hand traced back down her side, across her hipbone, over her lower belly, and then up toward her breasts. He traced straight between her breasts and brought his hand up around her jaw. He pulled her face towards him to kiss along her cheek, finally meeting her lips for a split second. Ziva was rolling her hips hard into him as his hand made its way back towards her breasts.

"Damon wait." Ziva's request was throaty and her breath was hitching at each inhale. She reached her arm behind her back and began guiding Damon's cock between her legs.

Damon grabbed her wrist. "I'm not done touching you yet." He warned.

"I am not done letting you touch me either." She purred back at him. "Just trust me."

He released her wrist and she guided Damon's length between the cheeks of her ass and to simply rest in between her legs. Then she pulled Damon's top leg forward, so it pressed Ziva's thighs tight together. She urged him to press his leg down into hers, and then she clenched the muscles of her core squeezing and lightly tugging Damon's cock.

"Oh god Ziva!" Damon gasped into her ear as she continued to roll her hips and clench between her legs working his cock. "Oh, that's amazing." Damon gripped Ziva into his body and he bit down into the skin above her shoulder.

"Now I get to touch you while you touch me." She teased him. She was still throbbing painfully, but the feeling of his solid length between her legs made it bearable.

Damon's hand cupped her small breast and she squeezed his dick between her legs. His fingertips grazed over her nipple, which stood out for him in a tight peak. She loved how gently he touched her there. He never twisted or pulled at them, just teased, tickled, and lightly rolled them between his fingers. He placed his palm over her entire breast and cupped the mound in his hand.

"I love your breasts, Ziva. They are so perfect." He breathed into her ear.

"You do not think they are too small?" she asked him. She had very small breasts, and she knew that men generally preferred a woman with more generous proportions in that area. Ziva would never want huge breasts. But she was secretly jealous of women with enough up there to draw a man's attention. No man's eyes ever stared at her chest.

Damon moved his hand to her other breast to equally torture that small mound with his touch. "No, Ziva." He cupped the mound and undulated his hand over it. "They are perfect." His last word came out forcibly as Ziva squeezed, massaged, and tugged at the now completely rock hard shaft between her legs.

The pressure and throbbing between Ziva's legs was reaching an unbearable level. She started to extend the rolling motion of her hips pulling and squeezing Damon harder than before. He was starting to lose control now, and his breathing became heavier against her neck.

"Damon, please touch me. I cannot wait any longer. Help me please." Ziva pleaded to him.

Damon's hand grazed down her stomach and cupped her. She rocked into his hand. He lifted his top leg from hers, no longer pressing her thighs together, and he ran his hand between her legs.

"Ziva!" was all he could say when he felt just how wet she was for him. He moaned heavily into her ear as he let his fingers explore and slide around in her moisture. She was dripping for him. When he slipped that first finger into her they both moaned together. She was so ready for him. She bucked her hips sharply into his hand. He added a second finger and this just caused Ziva to buck more forcibly, begging him for more.

"Damon, I want to do it like this. Just try it. Please Damon." Ziva was both bucking forward to take more of his hand into her and pressing her ass back to urge him to press into her.

She held her breath as Damon withdrew his hand and positioned his cock at her opening. She arched her back giving him more access to do what she prayed he would. Then he started to slowly feed himself into her. Ziva arched more and pressed back to take in more of him. She cried out in pleasure when Damon suddenly thrust the full length of himself into her. Her hand grabbed a fistful of his hair as he stretched her wide. She would never get used to his size. It was always a shock. She rocked her hips and urged Damon to move in her.

When Damon started to rock in and out of her, Ziva's world turned upside down. His huge length hit her perfectly from behind. Her fist gripped wildly into his hair, as he held her in place with a strong palm gripping her hipbone.

"Damon there. Don't stop, please don't stop. Oh God!" Ziva screamed as the pressure she'd built up since his first touch exploded out of her body. Damon had only rocked into her a few times, and not even aggressively, but he hit the spot that released wave after wave of pleasure. Ziva cried out as her body spasmed out of control. Damon held her in a tight embrace to control the convulsions that racked through her. She'd never had an orgasm like this. She gripped onto Damon for dear life as her body took all control away from her and slammed rolling waves of pleasure from her head to her toes. Damon held her tight to control her tiny figure and keep her against him. His eyes rolled back in his head at the intensity that her walls pulsed and throbbed around his cock. He could have come right then and there, but he didn't want to yet. He had more to do.

Ziva's convulsions became less violent, and out of pure curiosity he rolled his dick gently over that spot that had set her off. And with that subtle motion she screamed again and almost jerked out of his arms. He gripped her tight to him and pulled her hard onto his cock spearing her more deeply. He tucked her ass into his crotch and bent at the waist to wrap her in a fetal position so he could hold her and control the convulsions of her body. Ziva continued to spasm and her walls were milking him so hard, contracting and massaging, that he had to bite his lip to keep from spilling into her. He fought hard, and held her tiny body into his while she continued to vibrate. He held her for an eternity, until her screams became yells, then moans, then whimpers, than finally purrs that left her as a pile of jelly in his embrace, high off her orgasm.

"Oh my god!" Ziva finally managed to say with almost giddy tone, followed by laughter. "Damon." She breathed his name as praise, finally letting go of the fistful of his hair, only to laugh lightly in pure bliss as she pulled his lips back to her neck. "Ahhhh." She purred in his arms.

"You okay Ziva?" Damon breathed into her ear, spreading light kisses across her neck.

"That was unbelievable." She said between breathy laughs, which turned to throaty purrs.

"I think I found your sweet spot." Damon teased. Ziva laughed with him at the understatement of the century. "It sounded a bit like I was killing you." He joked at her.

"Then I know exactly how I want to die." She laughed deeply.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Damon asked cautiously. He was still buried to the hilt inside of her, and still rock hard.

"I was not expecting that. Next time I will just let it go, and it will not be so overwhelming."

"Next time?" Damon asked, with a hint of trepidation.

Ziva rocked her hips a few times on Damon's ridiculously stiff cock thrust deep inside her. "Well, we need to take care of this." She joked playfully.

"So that was okay? It wasn't too much?" he asked, all concern.

"I am ready for more." Ziva let her fingernails tease the back of Damon's neck.

Damon loosened his grip on Ziva and slowly started to withdraw his painfully stiff shaft from her.

"Damon, no." She pulled her body to his.

"Just for a second." He promised her. "I just want to look you in the eye."

Damon rolled Ziva so she faced him, and he propped himself up on one elbow to hover above her. She'd never looked more beautiful. Her hair was tousled and fanned out around her head like a dark halo against the white sheets. Her cheeks were flushed with color. And she had a look of pure bliss on her face. She smiled that beautiful close-lipped smile, which was so wide that it accentuated the flush of her cheeks. Her eyes looked relaxed and happy. And she didn't look guarded. She was splayed out naked in front of him, limbs hanging loosely wherever they fell, and she was inviting him in for more.

Ziva reached a hand out to Damon's cheek, and lightly brushed it with her fingertip. Then she pulled his chin towards her asking him to come in for a kiss. And Damon followed happily. He let her hand lead him until their lips touched for a gentle languid kiss. After a few slow strokes of her tongue Ziva deepened their kiss and pulled Damon closer to her.

"We are not finished," she warned him playfully.

"But I want to look at you."

"You pick how you want me." She dared him with a coy smile.

Damon hovered his body over hers, and he couldn't deny how desperately he wanted in. He was propped on his hands and knees above her. Ziva spread her legs wide for him, lifting her hips off the bed to meet him. When she arched her hips off the bed Damon grabbed under her ass and held her hips high. Then he pushed himself to sit back on his ankles. He looked at the picture beneath him. Ziva was lying out for him with her arms spread wide. Her smile was trained up at him. This is how he wanted her. He sat back on his ankles and pulled Ziva down the bed to meet him. Her hair left a trail behind her, and her arms stayed relaxed as they were pulled above her head. Damon slid her body up his thighs and he held himself right at her opening. Her head lay back on the bed, and only her hips lifted up to meet him. He asked her once more with his eyes if she was ready, and she smiled wider as a reply. And Damon thrust himself into her.

Ziva cried out as her eyes rolled back in her head. Damon heard a growl rumble from somewhere deep inside of him. His hands firmly held around each side of her body down to the small of her back. Each time he thrust into her he pulled her hips in to meet him. He was hypnotized by the sight of her splayed out in front of him. She was completely uninhibited. Her arms were slack above her head and every time he pulled her in to bury himself inside he got to watch the response on her face. He watched her mouth twitch, her eyes widen, her pupils dilate, a flutter of her eyelids, and the way the muscles in her neck responded to his movement. He was lost in her. And then he started moving her around to see what she liked best. He loved being able to study her responses like this. He tilted his hips forward, leaned in closer to her, bucked harder, held her legs pressed together, then spread them wider apart, and then he found it.

He yanked Ziva closer to him, lifted himself to his knees, and tilted his hips back thrusting up into her. Her mouth opened wide, her eyes locked with his, and he saw the muscled in her face begin to twitch. He took his time at first, feeding himself slowly into her, and then pulling all the way out again. Then he couldn't help himself any longer because he wanted to watch her come and come with her. He increased his intensity, grinding and circling into her clit when he was thrust in. It was time to let himself go if he wanted to come with her. He had to be really close before he tried one last thing. Damon locked his eyes with Ziva and pounded into her just the way she liked it, and his release started to build.

Ziva watched the sight of Damon above her, completely dominating her. He was looking at her like she was the only woman in the world. He was studying her every response. She even heard him growl as he held her hips lifted high off the bed and slammed himself into her. And each time he thrust into her the muscles in his stomached flexed in an incredible display. And now he'd found her spot. She was so close to coming again, and she knew Damon was pushing hard now to reach his height with her. She held back until he gave her some sort of sign that he was ready. He had pressed up off his ankles onto his knees, and he held her hips up at a sharp angle to brace her against his thrusts. And he was hitting that spot that turned her world upside down. She was so close, fighting to hold back. And then Damon gave her a sign. A smile spread across his face as one of his hands flew between her legs pressing that bundle of nerves with such precision and intensity that Ziva screamed bloody murder. She let go as waves and waves of pure bliss washed over her. And then suddenly, a second, even more intense release hit her. She was on fire.

Damon could see how close Ziva was and he wanted to come with her. And now he was ready. One of his hands moved between her legs to press and massage that little nub that set her off. And he got to watch her face as she came beneath him. It was stunning to see. Her walls started to milk him, and he had one last thing to do. Damon pounded into her one last time, leaned into her body and picked her up, then sat back so she straddled him. The shock of the transition was intense, and when Ziva's weight came slamming down on his full length and into the "V" he'd created by bending his knees up towards his chest, the force on her clit ripped another, more intense, orgasm out of her. And he pumped shot after shot into her rocking slowly to further increase the friction on her clit, making her scream his name. And now their bodies were pressed back against each other. His hands wrapped around her back and he pulled her up against his skin. Ziva's head flew to Damon's neck and, god almighty, she bit him hard which forced another thrust and pump into her. They stayed panting in each other's arms. Damon just held Ziva against him with her head tucked into the crook of his neck. The purring vibrations shooting through her lips against his neck did nothing to help him gain back his composure. She was held tight, trembling in his arms, lips up against his neck. Their naked bodies were linked together in a tangle of limbs. He didn't want to come back from this. He wanted to live this moment forever.

Eventually, Damon and Ziva regained equilibrium and sensory perception of the world outside of their joined bodies. Ziva started trailing light kisses from Damon's neck down to his shoulder. She playfully nipped him a few times and Damon retaliated by testing if she was ticklish. To his great pleasure, she was. Her body jerked at his first touch, and Damon attacked her sides with his fingers. Her mouth expelled a girlish squeal that he would never have imagined coming from this lethal little assassin. She wiggled and squirmed desperately, letting out these tiny squealing and squeaking noises while she begged him for mercy. Damon lifted her off his lap and straddled her on the bed, continuing his assault. She was smiling and laughing uncontrollably.

When he was through tickling her to death he hovered over her on his hands and knees, bowing his head down for a delicate kiss. Ziva took that chance to lock her legs around Damon's hips and use his own weight against him, flipping them over so she sat straddled on top of him. She'd gotten the jump on him. He was shocked when he found himself suddenly beneath her. She took over his previous position, hovering above him on her hands and knees. She smiled down at him, proud of her quick move. Of course Damon was absolutely impressed with the skill she'd just demonstrated. She bowed her head down and kissed the tip of his nose, then proceeded to rub her nose lightly against his.

"Damon, can I look at your tattoo?" she purred, hovering her face only an inch above his.

"Ok." Damon would have agreed to anything she asked him at that moment.

"Flip over onto your stomach." She placed another quick kiss on his nose. "Please," she sang to him, pushing herself back to give him room to move.

Damon smiled at the creature above him. She was incredible. Right now he'd do anything she asked of him. Damon flipped himself onto his stomach, and Ziva straddled the top of his butt. She took a minute to simply admire him. His arms were up, and crossed beneath his head, so that he could rest on the back of his hands. His head was turned to one side giving Ziva a perfect view of his profile. He was so beautiful, especially with that peaceful smile pulling up at the corner of his mouth. Even completely relaxed, his muscle definition was mesmerizing. His biceps bulged without being flexed, and his shoulders were cut to perfection. With his arms reaching up, his deltoid muscles popped creating that deep indentation where they met the muscles of his back. His back was broad and vast, and the muscles dipped and popped in a beautiful display of harmony. A deep line ran down the center of his back separating the two sides of thick muscle. And he had those gorgeous dimple-like indentations around the blades of his shoulders. Ziva loved those. She wondered if they had a name. Were they called 'back dimples'? She knew that the little swirls on her lower back were considered dimples. Were they still called dimples if they were up high?

And then there was the incredible tattoo that covered his upper back. An eagle perched on a globe, with a ship's anchor running diagonally behind. And the absolutely gorgeous outstretched wings of the eagle that reached up and out to Damon's shoulders. It was stunning, and she'd been right about little flashes of color in the eagle's outstretched wings. The globe was positioned in the center of his back, between his shoulder blades. It was slightly larger than a baseball. The Americas, mainly the United States, was the focal point of the globe. Latitude and Longitude lines ran vertically and horizontally around, though they faded to a lighter line in the center drawing your eye to the USA. The anchor that ran behind the image was elegant, yet strong. A nautical rope curved and dipped, wrapping and curling around the anchor. The twists and turns of the pliable rope showed just how strong and solid the metal of the anchor stood in comparison. The points of the anchor were lethal and sharp. The entire globe, anchor, and rope were all done in black. Variations in the shading gave the image detail and clarity. Ziva had never seen such delicate work in tattoo. The lines were fine and precise, some thick and dark while others were thin and light. It looked like a charcoal drawing. She didn't even know tattoos could look like this. How did a needle create such color variations and depth with a single color?

And then there was the eagle. One of its claws rested firmly on the top center of the globe, while the other was lifted and reaching forward. The eagle's head faced front, but slightly bent to one side showing one eye. Its beak faced downward. It looked as if the bird was reaching his head up and out of its neck, then bowing downwards. The eagle held the tail end of a banner in its beak. The banner flew above its head, folding over once. The words written on the banner, "Semper Fidelis", were done in the darkest black of the entire tattoo. They were bold, and clearly very important.

But it was the eagle's wings that Ziva loved most. They were outstretched and lifted. Each wing reached out Damon's back towards his shoulders, and the tips of the wings peaked just at the top of his back. Somehow, the wings reached out both in protection of the globe beneath it, and up and out as if the bird could take off for flight at any moment. Ziva thought the wings of this eagle were one of the most beautiful pieces of art she'd ever seen. They were so lifelike. This was the only part of the tattoo with color, and from a distance you wouldn't even notice it. But now that she was close she could see the shades of red, blue, orange, green, purple and yellow that laced throughout the delicate feathers. If she weren't up close, looking at the tattoo with her own eyes, she'd have never believed this could have been created with needles into skin. The feathers looked real, like actual wings reaching out across Damon's back. The lines were so delicate and precise, the shading so varied and natural, and the colors so intricately woven throughout, that that Ziva expected to feel soft feathers when she finally ran a finger across the lines of the wings. This was work of art.

Damon shivered as Ziva's fingers traced the lines of his tattoo. His skin began to twitch under Ziva's fingernails as she traced around the image.

"This is stunning. I never knew tattoos could be this beautiful." She told him.

"Thank you. I got really lucky. I knew exactly what I wanted, but the tattoo artist I wanted to do it had a waiting list three years long just to get an appointment. I got so lucky when I showed up one day and there had just been a cancelation. It worked out perfectly. She had the time to start right then."

Ziva laughed. "Let me guess, the artist was a female?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked sweetly.

Ziva chuckled at his complete ignorance of his own looks. "I am guessing that you went to the place and met her in person, and that is when there was a sudden 'cancellation'."

"Yeah." He said this so innocently. He honestly had no idea how gorgeous he was.

"Damon, she saw you and cancelled some other appointment to work on you instead." Ziva told him, with a bit of a chuckle.

"What?"

"She saw what you looked like! You really have no idea how incredibly attractive you are, do you? Why do you think Tony is so bothered by you?" She laughed.

"I thought Tony hated me because I broke his nose?"

"Well, that did not help the situation. But that just gave him a reason he could say out loud. He would never admit that he is jealous of you."

Damon changed the subject back to his tattoo. "So you really think she cancelled on someone else because she thought I was handsome?" he asked skeptically.

"Um. Yes!" Ziva said obviously. "How long did this take?"

Damon thought for a few seconds. "Probably around 15 hours. It had to be done in parts, over a few sittings."

"I think that this very talented artist took one look at you and decided that she would rather spend 15 hours with you, shirtless, then doing whatever else she had planned. And I think she made a good choice." Ziva leaned forward and kissed Damon's cheek.

Ziva sat back up and shimmied down to straddle Damon's lower back. She'd been sitting back on his butt to admire the view, but now she wanted to get closer. Ziva ran her nails up Damon's back from the center of the globe out to the tips of the eagle's wings. She saw gooseflesh erupt across Damon's skin. She let her nails play up and down his neck and she wiggled her hips to spread her core out against his skin. She circled her hips a few times spreading around slick moisture and opening herself wider to let Damon feel the heat coming from between her legs. She rocked herself forward and moaned when she put pressure on her own clit. And this entire time her nails were teasing the back of Damon's neck, his shoulders, and his back.

"Ziva that feels so good." Damon whimpered to her. "I can feel how hot you are." He pulled one of his arms back from under his head and groaned. He pushed himself to one side and reached his hand underneath him. "Owww. I just need to adjust myself a bit." Damon sighed in relief as he withdrew his hand and leaned back into the mattress. "Much better." He said happily.

Damon used that same hand to start stroking the portion of Ziva's leg he could reach. He sighed happily. Ziva took his hand and bent it behind his back, guiding it underneath her.

"Oh god." Damon breathed as his hand slipped between Ziva's legs. "You feel so good."

Damon held his hand still and Ziva circled over it. She purred softly to him. He lifted a single finger and Ziva pushed herself onto it. She let her fingernails play across the sides of his neck. Damon lifted a second finger and Ziva took it deep into her. She circled and rocked her hips working his fingers inside her.

Ziva was purring and moaning as she undulated her hips on Damon's back. "More, please." She begged him. Damon lifted a third finger and Ziva rocked her hips to take it inside her as well. Then Damon lifted his thumb to press into her clit. Ziva started to pant and she rode his fingers and circled into his touch to hit her just where she wanted it. She rocked his fingers in and out of her, and circled hard into his touch. She was close again. She felt a little devious right now, and suddenly stopped all movement. She rocked her hips back, pulling herself off and away from Damon's hand.

"Time for a shower." She said lightly.

She pushed herself away from Damon's back, and that wonderful warmth was gone. He watched her tight little ass sway as she padded into the bathroom, and he heard the shower turn on. He slumped into the bed, disappointed. He was just about to start some serious pouting when her head popped out of the bathroom door.

"Damon." She mocked a serious tone. "Are you not joining me?" She kept her face stoic, and devoid of any hint of emotion.

"Seriously?" he asked stunned.

Ziva kept her face blank as she reached a single hand out in his direction. She turned her palm upwards and let a single finger beckon him as her lips slowly curved up into a devious smile. Damon levitated his body off the bed and literally ran to meet her.

Damon met Ziva under the stream of water and grabbed her for an intense kiss. They were both worked up from Ziva's little performance on Damon's back. He lifted one of her legs and bent down low enough to position his cock underneath her. He thrust himself deep inside her, lifting her up with him as she wrapped both legs around his waist. Damon buried himself deep into her and pressed her back up against the shower wall. She had been so close to coming for him a few moments ago on the bed, and now he brought her right back again. She wrapped her arms and legs around Damon and gripped him to her.

Damon held Ziva up against the shower wall with a hand under each leg. He held her still and started bucking sharply into her. This wasn't slow and passionate. Both of them wanted it hot, fast, and hard. Damon slammed into her with rapid thrusts.

"Damon, I'm so close. Harder. Please press into me." She begged him.

Damon slammed into her and then gave her what she needed. He pressed his body into hers and ground his hips into Ziva's clit. She was on the edge, and just needed to release that pressure. Damon rolled and circled his hips and Ziva dug her nails into his back. Ziva bit into Damon's neck and she clamped down as waves of pleasure shot through her. When Damon felt Ziva's bite he started thrusting again at an urgent pace. He pounded into her a few more times at breakneck speed, then let himself go and let her walls pulse around him as he released into her. Ziva sighed into Damon's neck at the pleasant quickie that had perfectly satisfied what she'd needed.

Damon lowered Ziva slowly down his body until her feet met the ground, and then pulled her in for another kiss. Ziva stepped back and stood under the stream of water smiling at him. She grabbed the bar of soap and looked at him playfully. She pulled him towards her under the water and started to run it over his body.

"Are you going to clean me?" he asked hopefully.

"That is only fair. Because after I finish you are going to clean every inch of my body." She purred into his ear. This was going to be a long shower.

"What do you wear to 'brunch'?" Damon asked. "I don't have anything nice."

"Some people do not even change out of their pajamas. I will pick something for you. But then I get to dress you." She warned playfully.

"Can I pick out what you wear?" He asked, giddy with excitement.

His smile was impossible to resist. Her chin motioned towards her closet. Ziva picked out a simple shirt and jeans from his small choice of clothing. She turned back to meet his face, grinning like an idiot, holding a 'dress' she'd worn once, on an undercover assignment.

"Hell no! I wore that to go undercover as a hooker. This is a jeans and t-shirt kind of place." She emphasized.

Damon pouted in mock seriousness, making sure she knew he was only kidding about his choice. He returned to her closet with the sequined excuse for a dress. He looked through her clothing and picked out a girly, yet modest and comfortable, light purple dress.

A broad smile spread across Ziva's face. "That is my favorite dress." She told him sincerely.

"I get to dress you too. It's only fair." He reasoned, holding the dress close to his chest as if he was holding it hostage until she agreed to his terms. That smile would be the death of her.

"That is a fair deal. But I am putting clothes on you first. Otherwise, we will never get out of here." She was sure of that.

Ziva toweled the drops of water that lingered on Damon's shoulders. She guided him into his clothing using all her restraint to ignore that he was already hard again. She'd barely finished securing his belt when he pulled away, grabbing the dress he couldn't wait to put on her.

"My turn." He smiled, and lit up like a kid in a candy store.

Ziva had to laugh at how young he looked when he got excited. "I need undergarments. Go ahead," she laughed, "you can pick those out too. But I am warning you that my top drawer is not very impressive."

Damon bee lined to the magic drawer, and gently rooted through her delicates. He lifted a number of pieces out individually to further inspect them. She was impressed with his final decision. Most men preferred the least possible amount of material. But Damon chose a pair of bikini cut panties, and a flattering striped bra that she loved. She stood with her arms held out to the side encouraging him to dress her. He took his time, lingering his fingers across her skin, and raking his eyes up and down her body. He stepped back to admire her in the dress.

He let out a whistle from between his teeth. "Ziva, you could kill a man looking like that."

"Oh Damon." She walked up to him and patted him lightly on the cheek. "I know many ways to kill a man." She winked. "Let us go."

Damon drove her car and she guided him to her favorite secret spot. There was a garden out back, and the weather was, once again, perfect. And, since it was only 9am on a Sunday, the place had just opened and was virtually empty. They stood together and waited for the hostess to seat them. Ziva took Damon's hand in hers and stood on her tiptoes to kiss the bone of his jaw. His smile at such a simple gesture made her chest tighten. They were led to a beautiful little garden table. Damon pulled out her chair, and then helped her inch it back to the table.

They were the sole patrons at this early brunch hour. Ziva had snuck in a call to the restaurant from her apt to make sure they served this early. Damon seemed so excited about the concept of 'brunch' that she couldn't disappoint him with a simple breakfast. Luckily, the restaurant started serving brunch at 9am. And now they had the entire garden to themselves. Ziva placed her hand over his on the table. Damon looked down at his covered hand with a longing stare.

"I've never done this before," he said wistfully.

"Eaten? Or had brunch?" she asked sarcastically.

He smiled. "Had a meal out with a woman like this. I know we ate out yesterday. But this is different. You got all dressed up just to join me for a meal. Thank you."

Ziva was touched by his sincere gratitude at every little thing she did for him. She turned his hand over, facing his palm upwards, and began to trace circles with her fingernail.

"So tell me Damon," she let her voice linger, "how have you kept the notches off your bedpost? You must have a very large stick."

He looked at her with complete confusion.

"Did I get that wrong? Is there not some American expression about attractive men having to beat to women off with a stick?" Ziva was sure she got that one right.

He smiled, understanding what the hell she'd meant. "There is an expression like that." Ziva smiled, feeling proud of herself. "As for needing a stick, I've never had that problem."

"How is that possible? You are stunningly handsome, one of the sweetest men I have ever met, built like a god, brave, and…" she emphasized this most of all, "you are an amazing man."

Damon shied away from her compliment. "I was awkward. I was a scrawny kid, and my ears stuck out." He pulled one of his ears forward. "The day I turned seventeen I tried to enlist. When I couldn't be a Marine that was all that mattered. I started the steroids, and being the perfect soldier was my sole mission in life."

"I actually remember, back when we first met, looking into your records. You took no time off. Your one 'vacation' from the Corps was to attend an SAS seminar." Ziva recalled.

"I was obsessed with being the perfect soldier. Not to mention that the steroids didn't exactly heighten my sex drive. Compared to how desperately I wanted to prove myself as a Marine, sex wasn't even an afterthought."

"But being around other Marines all the time, you must have gone 'prowling' with them?"

"I was the best wingman." He winked at her. "I wasn't a virgin. There have been some women, but none who ever mattered, or were even a good experience. Actually," he laughed out loud, "my buddies got me a hooker once for my birthday."

"And?" Ziva raised her eyebrows.

"I ended up paying her to tell them we'd done it. You're the first good experience I've had." He confessed.

"Good?" she accused.

"Amazing." He assured her. "And now I have to leave. I'm heading to Ohio today." He reminded her.

"I know. We are leaving immediately after we eat." She informed him casually.

"No. I can't let you do that." He implored her. "Besides, you have to work tomorrow."

She lifted a single eyebrow to him. "Do you know how many unused sick days I have? You would actually be doing me a favor by helping me use them. Besides, you would do the same for me." When he opened his mouth to speak she cut him off. "If you say a single word, I will take it as an admission that you would refuse the same favor to me." Damon gave into a smile, and she knew she'd won.

"I need to get my bag from your place." He reminded her.

"Nope. I grabbed your toothbrush. Mine too. We can leave directly from here, spend the night in Ohio, and we will be back at my place in no time."

He gave her a look that challenged the matter-of-fact way in which she informed him of his own plans. Then his face softened, and he smiled at her. "Thank you Ziva." He said it with such heartfelt sincerity that it broke her heart all over again. She knew how difficult it would be for him to speak to his friend's widow, and she wasn't going to let him do it alone. The appreciation his eyes reflected back to her was all the 'thank you' she needed.

Ziva hadn't expected it to be easy. But the conversation with Heatherton's widow, and young daughter, had been more difficult than she'd imagined. She was thankful that she could be there with Damon, sitting next to him, as he told his friend's widow and daughter what the man they loved had meant to him. He spoke of their friendship, their time in Iraq, and Damon explained the true reason for Nick's death. The family had been informed of his death back when it occurred, but Damon explained the full story. Nick had died for being a hero. He'd witnessed a hit-and-run, brought the injured girl to the hospital, and stayed with her until she died. Nick had proven to be a hero to the end. He was killed because of what he saw, and to keep him quiet.

Ziva led Damon from the Heatherton's home and tucked him into the passenger seat of her car. He was in no shape to drive. When she parked in front of the motel he grabbed her arm.

"Thank you Ziva." He breathed to her. He'd just relived many of the horrors he'd suffered through by retelling those stories about his friend. Ziva could see the PTSD paralyzing Damon in his seat.

"Stay here," Ziva patted his arm. "I will get us a room." She left Damon in the car to have the moment alone he needed.

They didn't have sex that night. Ziva undressed Damon and led him into the shower. She washed his hair and held him under the hot water. Sex wasn't what Damon needed right now. He needed a friend, and she wasn't going to leave his side. She dried Damon off then tucked him into bed. He grabbed her wrist when she didn't immediately crawl in next to him.

"I like the other side." She explained to him. But his eyes pleaded to her, and instead of walking around the bed she simply crawled over his body and let his arms crush her into him.

She was struck again by how similar the two of them were. This is exactly how she would have handled the same situation. Stoic, almost zombie-like. She knew how badly he was hurting inside. Her actions throughout the night were simply guided by what she would have wanted someone to do for her. Ziva, just like Damon, would never have asked for this tender treatment, but this is what she would have wanted.

"Thank you Ziva." Damon whispered again into her ear. She stoked his arm as he spread his body around her, and held her in a viselike grip against him. Ziva hummed an old Hebrew lullaby until his muscles relaxed and his breath evened into sleep.

Damon was behind the wheel of her car driving back to D.C., and Ziva studied his profile.

"I want you to stay for a while." She asked bluntly.

"I can't do that." He kept his eyes trained on the road.

"You did not enjoy your time with me?"

"Ziva, this was the best weekend of my life." He said emphatically.

"Then it is that you are not interested in me for something more?" she questioned.

"That's not it either."

"Then what is _'it'_?" She demanded, feeling rejected.

"You know why. I'm not the man for you." Damon spoke bluntly. "I can't change, and I don't believe you'd ask me to. I'd love to be the man I was this past weekend, but you know that's not who I am now. Not to mention you're in love with someone else." He flashed a quick look to meet her eyes. "If I stay you won't move forward with _'him'_."

"Him? Him who?" She asked, completely oblivious to his reference.

"Tony." He said obviously.

"Are you insane?" Her voice almost cracked as it reached a painfully high octave.

Damon laughed softly at the truth her voice betrayed, and smiled at her knowingly. It occurred to him that she might have absolutely no clue that she was in love with Tony. Or she could be in denial, which was more likely.

"Ziva, you're in love with him." He flashed an encouraging smile at her. "And he's hopelessly in love with you. But don't waste too much time. I want you to be happy. I don't have much to offer except my advice, and it's obvious that he's the one for you. I'll always be there for you as a friend. But romantically, I can't go there. Even if neither you or Tony are ready for each other yet."

"Nothing is going to happen between Tony and I." She insisted petulantly.

Damon let out a sigh of frustration. "It kills me that other men may have you. And judging by the denial you're exhibiting, you'll have others before you accept that you've already found _him_. But I won't be one of them. Tony and you will have the life you've always wanted. He can give that to you." Damon let out a heavy sigh. "I wish it was me," he confessed to her. "If there was any chance we could have a future. If there was any chance I could make you happy…" His voice trailed off.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Ziva wanted to argue, but she couldn't find her voice.

"I accepted a new job." Damon admitted. "I leave for Iraq tomorrow. If Tony can ever forgive me, I hope I can be at your wedding." Ziva rolled her eyes at his words.

"Ziva," he scolded harshly, "you'll never forgive yourself if you realize this too late. You know that it's him. I can never repay you for this weekend and all that you've given me. But, if you ever need anything, just call me. I'll come running. Promise that you'll find me if you ever need help." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it to show how serious he took this promise.

"I promise." She paused, somber. "Just one more night?" she asked.

"When we get back to D.C it has to be over."

"Then pull over."

"Now?" He asked.

"There is no way I am letting you go without a proper goodbye. Pull the damn car over." She demanded.

"Ziva this is a Mini. I'm not exactly a small guy."

"Then it is lucky I'm so 'tiny'." She used his earlier words against him. "Look." She pointed to an empty parking lot. "Lucky for us it is Sunday and that school is closed. Do not make me kill you." She warned. It was playful, but she was deadly serious.

Damon rolled his eyes, but pulled the car into the lot, and drove to the farthest corner around at the back of the school. He turned the key and killed the ignition.

"I don't see how this is possible."

"Then we make it possible." She informed him.

Ziva reached over his body and pulled the lever to let his seat slide back as far as it could, which wasn't much. Damon was a big guy. She hit another lever to flip the steering wheel up and out of the way. Then she went for the buckle of his pants. She undid the necessary obstructions and gently guided his jeans down around his knees. She smiled up at him seeing that he was already standing at attention for her.

Ziva leaned across the car, gave him a quick peck on the lips, then dove down to take him into her mouth. The muscles of his stomach flexed as she slid her lips down his shaft. She took as much of him as possible deep into her throat, and sucked up and down his soft skin. His hands reached to pull her dress up over her hips, and then to slide the fabric of her panties down her legs. Damon sighed as his fingers felt how wet she was. He dipped a finger into her. She moaned around his cock driving him crazy, and he plunged his fingers into her spreading her slick moisture to torture her clit.

She didn't last long before she moved her body to straddle him. She lowered herself sharply onto him. She pulled the lever that fully reclined his seat and started to ride him. He helped her move by holding her hips and lifting her on and off of him as she braced her palms on his chest. This wasn't slow and tender. Their movements quickly reached an urgent intensity. Ziva slammed down on Damon hard, grinding her clit into him. He knew exactly what she needed and he held her above him, with a single hand hooked under her ass, while his other hand slipped between her legs to relieve the pressure building inside her. He pressed hard into her just as she liked it, and held her above him and thrust his hips up into her. Ziva's rocked hard into him until she felt her pressure building to the max. She slammed her body down on him, and Damon increased his intensity to an urgent level.

"Wait!" She pushed down on him stopping his thrusts. "Not yet. Just a little longer?" she asked him. Her voice sounded small.

Damon sat up to press against Ziva, locking the seat back in its upright position. He reached around her and switched off the headlights of the Mini. He opened the car door and lifted Ziva off him to place her outside.

Ziva let Damon help her off of him and out of the car. "What are you doing?" she was confused.

Damon swiveled his legs to reach out the car door and started to pull off his shoes and pants, which were currently bunched down below his knees. "I'm going to give you a proper goodbye." His lips curled into a devious smile. He stood up and slammed the car door shut behind him

Damon wrapped a hand around Ziva wrist and pulled her towards him. He kissed her passionately, grabbing under her ass and pulling her so tight up into him that her feet lifted off the ground. He let her slide down his body and spun her around pressing her up against the car door. Damon wrapped himself around her back, enveloping her small form beneath his. Her ground his hips up against her ass into her dress that had fallen back down over her hips. Damon growled into her ear.

"You sure Ziva? Are you sure you want this?" Damon's voice was deeper than she'd ever heard before.

"Yes." She stated boldly.

"I want you so badly right now." He was speaking directly into her ear. He was panting and pressing her hard up against the car. "You just tell me to stop if I'm too rough. Promise you'll do that." Ziva nodded in response. He rewarded her by running his teeth down her neck.

Damon wrapped his arms tight around her and lifted her up off her feet to move a few feet over to the hood of her car. Damon placed her back on the ground then gently pressed his hand into her back urging her to bend forward. Ziva was a bit surprised at the boldness of what he was suggesting. She was even more surprised when she found herself bent completely in half, laying her torso down against the hood of her car. Damon stood behind her, pressing into her ass, and he took a few moments to let his fingers brush back and forth across the skin of her shoulders. Then he stepped back and flipped her skirt up over her back, leaving her bare ass completely exposed. Damon shocked her by slapping her on the ass, hard enough that it would probably leave a handprint, and then growled in approval of what he saw. Ziva clenched between her legs as she grew exponentially wetter, and that familiar throbbing started between her legs. She bit her lip in anticipation. With Damon, she loved to be dominated.

Damon's fingertips lightly traced the skin he'd just slapped. He eased his fingers around her hipbones, which he grabbed lifting her sharply up off her feet for a split second before placing her back down. Damon's hands reached between her thighs to spread her legs apart. Then they moved to Ziva's core, but instead of touching her there he used his palms to cup her folds, pulling her lips wide and exposing the very center of her. He shocked her again when she felt the head of his cock start to slide up and down the area he'd pulled wide. Ziva shivered at his actions, expecting him to thrust into her at any second. But Damon just slid his tip up and down, making her drip for him. He pulled his hips away and knelt between Ziva's legs. She was still bent completely in half over the hood of her car waiting to see what he'd do next. Damon nudged her knees further apart and reached his hands up from below to spread her core wide like he'd done before. He hooked his fingers around each side of her lips and pulled them apart. He simply held her there for a few moments, looking up into the very center of her body that he held wide. Ziva moaned when Damon's tongue gently licked a line from her clit to her ass.

"Ziva you taste so good." Damon's voice was so deep that her throbbing pressure increased.

She cried out when his tongue dove deep inside her. His fingers pulled her lips apart and Damon pressed his tongue as deep as possible into her. He hadn't shaved that morning and Ziva could feel the stubble around his mouth on her sensitive skin. Damon thrust his tongue deep, then growled inside her sending vibrations shooting out from the center of her body. She yelped and pushed herself back to help Damon get deeper inside her. Damon pulled himself out for a quick fix of oxygen, then dove back in. He was so creative. Damon thrust in and out, he circled around deep inside her, and at one point Ziva thought he might even be rolling his tongue. Whatever he was doing was driving Ziva crazy. Her breaths were hitching , her hips were shaking, and all she could do was push back into that amazingly creative tongue. Damon pulled back out gasping for air. His hands moved forward a few inches and he lifted her hips off the ground to hold her above his face. And then he went for her clit with that amazingly creative tongue: flicking her, sucking on her, rolling around, running it gently against his teeth, and exploring deep into that little ball of fire. He sucked her bud into his mouth and worked the tip of his tongue inside that bundle of nerves. Or at least that's what it felt like to Ziva. She was putty in his hands. Well actually, in his mouth, as he worked her relentlessly. Ziva was making guttural noises that she didn't recognize as he held her hips off the ground and had his way with her. When Damon finally removed his mouth and lowered her hips back down, Ziva's legs felt weak. Then Damon slid a single finger across the area he'd just worked. Ziva cried out and jolted. Whatever he'd just done with his mouth had increased her sensitivity exponentially to the point where a single touch almost brought her over the edge. Damon placed a few kisses up the back of her legs and ass as he made his way to stand upright.

Ziva's legs were shaking as her torso laid flat against the hood of her car. She didn't think her legs could support her if she tried to stand up. Damon held Ziva's hips as he slowly fed himself into her. The sensation was earth shattering for Ziva. She was so sensitive that she thought she might burst into flames. Damon fed his full length into her, then just held himself there while she shook around him. Damon leaned into her, pressing his cock deep inside, using the car to brace her body. Ziva couldn't process the sensations, but there was no way she'd ask him for a short break. She was too afraid that he'd translate that as her asking him to stop, and she wouldn't risk that. But Damon just held himself still, buried inside her, stretching her and letting her get used to all the sensations. He ran his hands over her dress, up and down her back and her sides, and then unzipped her dress to have some access to run his fingers over her bare skin.

Damon leaned forward pressing his chest against her back. He placed a few light kisses to her neck. "Are you ready?" he asked. Ziva took a deep breath and nodded.

Damon pulled Ziva with him as he stood back upright. He braced Ziva against the car as he slid the straps of her dress and bra down and free of her arms. Damon pulled both down around her waist to he could touch her breasts. He wrapped his arms around her body and started moving inside of her. Ziva's vision blurred. He held Ziva to him, with one hand wrapped around her hipbone and the other teasing her nipple. He moved slowly at first, in and out of her.

Ziva immediately started to shake when Damon pulled her to stand upright with him. That position moved his cock directly to her sweet spot. She leaned her head back into Damon and called out his name. This sensation was even more intense than the other day. Whatever he'd done with his mouth had made her unbelievably sensitive. She was already standing on the edge of a cliff, and he was barely moving.

Then Damon clamped down hard on her hipbone and picked her up off her feet. He moved her to press against the car door. He leaned into her, pinning her to the car up off her feet. He had her lifted high enough for his mouth to reach her neck.

"Ziva are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes." She nodded vigorously, between hitched breaths.

Then Damon latched his lips onto her neck and started to thrust in and out of her. Black spots dotted Ziva's vision, and her entire world narrowed to the sensation between her legs. He held her up as he thrust into her, and circled and worked his cock over that spot that drove her insane. Ziva screamed as she started unraveling in his arms. She dove off the edge of the cliff, and fell head over heels into bliss. And this time Ziva let herself go completely. Damon held her safely in his arms as he continued to move. It felt like a firecracker just shot up into her as her orgasm took over her body. And Damon kept going. He kept moving inside of her as her body shook and spasmed around him, and she continued to scream his name. She yelled again as another wave washed over her, and she let herself fall headfirst into the pleasure. She didn't fight it at all this time, and the sensation was amazing. She'd never been this high in her life, and Damon continued to move and spin her world ever faster. Wracking pulses shot through her body as Damon moved again, then finally let her ride out her orgasm. She was aware that her body was moving. It was jolting, contracting, twitching, and trembling, but she wasn't in control of any of it.

Ziva rode out the pleasure in Damon's arms, completely unaware of the world around her. Right now her entire world was the two of them together. Damon held Ziva until her body stopped the most violent convulsions, and her cries died out. He placed delicate kisses on her neck. Ziva was in complete bliss and barely aware of Damon moving her back to the hood of the car.

But Damon wasn't close to being done with her. He pressed his chest into Ziva, bending her over the hood of the car. He hinged with her. He swapped the positions of his hands, and Ziva only became aware again when he started to work her other nipple and kiss her neck. Ziva moaned, barely down from her last orgasm. Damon's fingers found her clit and Ziva yelled out his name. She was so open and sensitive from the work his tongue had done. Then Damon pressed his fingers into her little bud as he moved his cock over that spot inside of her. Ziva's world ripped apart as she was hit with another earth shattering orgasm. She screamed as she let herself completely fall into the pleasure that washed over her body. She had no control, and she let herself keep falling. All she felt was the overwhelming high and the sensations of bliss washing over her body. Her ears were ringing when she finally started to come down off that ride.

Ziva had no idea how much time had passed. Her hearing returned first and she heard herself chanting Damon's name as praise. Then her bearings began to return. She felt where Damon's hands held her, and the world straightened out. She could feel his lips against her neck. Then Ziva slowly opened her eyes. She was purring, completely content and still wrapped in Damon's warm arms. Damon gently withdrew his solid shaft from body. Ziva's legs felt like jelly. She let Damon turn her over to face him. He lifted her to sit on the car's hood.

"You still okay?" He asked with a smile.

Ziva nodded with a smile of wacked out bliss spread across her face.

"Can you take some more?" he challenged her.

His challenge sent adrenaline coursing through her veins and she smiled back to him. Ziva spread her legs inviting him in. Damon pressed his body up against her, and leaned in for a kiss. His lips met hers softly, barely a whisper. One of his hands cradled the side of her face. He was so gentle, and somehow this felt like their very first kiss all over again.

Damon pulled back and held Ziva's head gently cupped in his hand. They stood for a few moments simply staring into each other's eyes, completely motionless. Ziva reached forward and took Damon's shaft in her hand. Her other arm looped around his back and pulled him towards her. She placed him at her opening, then pulled him slowly into her until he was buried inside. Ziva placed a hand on each of Damon's hips and he let her guide him in and out. Damon held Ziva's head cupped in his hands while she guided his hips.

Ziva leaned her head into one of Damon's hands. "I am not going to lie and pretend that I will not miss this." She pulled Damon's hips forward and took his length inside her. Damon pressed in deep and circled his hips. Ziva let out a long purring moan and dropped her head heavier into Damon's hand.

Damon looked at the face of his perfect woman. And yes, Ziva was his perfect woman, only she wasn't _his_. Damon lived by a code of honor, and every action in his life had been guided by this code. He'd always done what he believed was right. The law had not always agreed with his decisions. Damon believed that he was meant to be a Marine, and did what he needed to do to make that happen. He took the steroids and he became a great Marine. Yes, that all came crashing down on him, but if he could do it all over again he wouldn't change a thing. Damon had no regrets in his life. He'd seen horrible things, done horrible things, and was haunted by his past. But every step of his life had been guided by what he believed to be right, and he fully accepted whatever punishment or accolades came along with that.

This weekend with Ziva was more than he ever expected. She was amazing, and he would give his life for her in a heartbeat. But Damon couldn't live with himself if Ziva gave up her life for him. And that's what she'd be doing if he stayed. Damon didn't deserve her yet. He couldn't give her the life she deserved. Damon and Ziva were so similar, yet Ziva was so far ahead of him. She'd earned her happy ending. He still had battles to fight and miles to cover before he could ride off happily into the sunset. But Ziva was ready, and Tony could give her that happy ending.

Damon could have seen his time with her as a curse, a look at the perfect woman that he'd never have. But he didn't see it that way. It was a gift. He'd always have the memories of his time with her. He'd carry them with him as reminders of what he was fighting for. He'd fight every day for the rest of his life just to make the world around her a better place for her to live. He'd do anything for Ziva, and a world that contained something as perfect as her was a world worth fighting for. All he knew was that he had to leave, for both of them. All he wanted was for Ziva to be happy, and he believed that Tony was the man who could give that to her. If Tony gave her the life she deserved, he'd stand by her and be the best friend she ever had. Maybe, if he worked hard enough, someday he'd deserve her.

Damon pushed these thought out of his head and concentrated on living in the moment. He wanted to enjoy this bit of heaven while he could. He snapped back to the here and now, and moaned at the perfect feeling of being inside of her. Nothing could ever compare to this unbelievable pleasure. She was warm, and he knew she wanted him because she was still slick with moisture. He wanted to watch her come once more for him. It was unearthly to watch her orgasm from pleasure that he'd given her. How did he get this lucky? The perfect feeling washed over him and drove him close to his release. He wanted to watch her one last time, and to join her. He wanted to feel her pulsing around him as he released into her.

"Ziva, what do you need?" he asked.

"Just this." She replied as she continued to guide Damon's hips slowly in and out of her. She smiled warmly at him.

Damon pulled Ziva's head in for a slow gentle kiss. He kissed her delicately on the lips, then once on each cheek, then gingerly on her forehead, and then returned to meet her mouth for another slow passionate kiss. It was so easy to kiss her. They fit together like two broken pieces that when held together appeared whole. He felt her lips against his, the tips of their tongues met in the center for a slow dance, and he brushed his fingertips across her cheeks. Damon took his lips away and placed his forehead against hers.

Ziva sighed in pleasure and relaxed completely into the moment. She guided Damon's hips towards her, and he fed himself in. But this time, Damon slid right past the deepest point he'd been able to penetrate, and pushed further into her. They both pulled their heads back and looked at each other in shock. Damon was an inch deeper inside than he'd ever been before. Had something shifted inside of her? Or simply relaxed to open more of her to him? Damon was large, and he'd never been able to get his full length into her. He could only go so far before he hit the back of her.

"Ziva are you okay?" Damon asked her, concerned.

Ziva dug her hails into Damon's ass, and when he tried to pull himself back her nails gripped into his skin harder.

"Stop." Ziva said in a sharp high voice. She held him clamped to her. She rocked Damon's hips, thrust all the way in to the extra area he'd been granted access. Ziva's breath started to hitch, and each inhale came as a gasp.

"Ziva?" Damon demanded. Worry was about to turn into panic.

She raised her head to meet his concerned gaze. Ziva's face was frozen in a look of shock; her eyes were opened wide, her mouth spread into a wide "O", and her breath was coming in hitching gasps. Damon noticed a flush of color creeping into her cheeks, and crawling down her neck. And then he saw the glint in her eye.

Damon smiled at Ziva. He could see it true as day now, she had that look in her eyes. He asked her deviously, "Ziva, are you…?"

"I am coming!" Ziva yelled, between short gasping breaths. Damon tried to ease off his movement inside her. She dug her nails deeper into his skin. "Do not stop. Do not stop! Oh god Damon!"

"What is this?" Damon asked curiously. He felt a flood of moisture inside Ziva, but it didn't feel like her normal orgasms. He could see her stomach contracting, and it almost looked like waves were moving through Ziva's body from her core out to her fingers and toes. But this wasn't the usual blast, it kept going on and on.

"I have no idea. I have never felt this before. Keep moving please." Ziva's eyes begged him, and she spoke between gasping and hitching breaths. "Damon, this is not ending. It keeps going." Her eyes squeezed shut and she pulled him harder into her. "Oh god, this feels so good!"

Damon was mesmerized. She was still coming. He watched her perfect face from inches away as endless waves of pleasure washed over her. Ziva opened her eyes and locked her stare with his. Her face split into a huge smile and she laughed in joy. Damon laughed back with her, and met her smile with a wider one of his own.

"Ziva, I love to watch you." Damon confessed. His smile was so large that it was pulling his face wide.

"I love what you are doing to me!" Ziva wrinkled her nose and bit her bottom lip as euphoria kept slamming into her.

Damon wanted to do more. He moved his hands down to Ziva's breasts. He was letting her guide his hips as she liked, which had his cock impossibly deep inside her in a shallow rocking motion. Ziva looked giddy. He started to play with her nipples and she urged him on with excitement.

"Yes, yes. Just like that." She praised him. Ziva was in heaven. Whatever this feeling was, it just kept on giving. Waves of euphoria pulsed out from her core, and now Damon was making her moan by teasing her nipples.

Damon was in heaven. He was watching Ziva smile, locked in a state of bliss, which he'd given her. The look on her face was of pure pleasure. She looked so happy. He needed to be closer. He leaned in and attached his lips to her neck. He kissed, nipped, licked and sucked the skin from her ear to her shoulder, then did the same on the other side of her head. And the noises and words coming out of her mouth made this even more perfect. She was chanting praise to him. She called out his name, thanked him over and over, and described her sensations of bliss. He was having a difficult time holding back his release. She'd probably been having an orgasm for five minutes now.

Ziva pulled Damon deep inside her and held him still by wrapping her legs around his waist. Then she used her hands to hold his face in front of hers. "Damon, please put me on top." She asked him urgently.

He picked her up, still attached to him with her legs securely around his waist, and made his way to the lowest point of the car's hood. Damon gently sat down and leaned back underneath her. Ziva used her knees to pull herself up and off Damon to hover above him.

"All the way up." She instructed him to move his body further up the hood so he could lay his entire body comfortably. As soon as she was satisfied Ziva lowered herself back down onto him. She leaned forward and spoke into Damon's ear. "Now it is your turn. Let yourself go. This is for you now." She let her words linger seductively.

Ziva started to ride up and down Damon's length. She was so wet and slick, and so warm. She felt tighter. Maybe her last orgasm had caused her walls to swell? She felt incredible, even better than before. She was wetter, warmer, and tighter. "Oh god Ziva." Damon heard himself say as his breathing sped up and he started to pant. She felt so good, so perfect. Damon lay back on the hood and watched Ziva start to really ride him. He wondered if there could possibly be a more beautiful sight than her riding him with abandon, a giant smile on her face, flushed cheeks, and her eyes locked with his.

"You are so beautiful," he couldn't help himself from saying as the pressure building inside him reached the point of no return.

Ziva gave him a coy smile. "Damon, I want you to come hard for me. Let yourself go. I want everything." A sly smile spread across her face.

Ziva kept her smile trained on him and started moving at a relentless pace. She lifted her hips and slammed down on him, with her perfect sheath holding him tight. Damon roared as he grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto him. Ziva took over from there. She slipped him all the way inside her to that special depth, and as he started to come Ziva reached around and took his balls in her hand, and gently squeezed them. Damon yelled out as his release came so hard it felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. The muscles in his neck popped, his veins stood out, his entire body went rigid, and he thrust up into her pumping everything he had with a force that took his breath away. That first sensation of spraying into her was the most intense feeling he'd ever experienced, and it was one of pure bliss. And he watched her as that first stream came out of him and hit her deep inside. She smiled and moaned as the power of it brought her back up for one final orgasm. And she squeezed his balls a few more times. Damon pumped endless waves into her. He was coming out of his own skin as wave after wave shot into her as Ziva contracted and milked more and more. Neither knew how long this lasted, because for the two of them, in that moment, time stopped.

Ziva collapsed forward onto Damon's chest as his exhausted, completely spent cock, finally went limp and slipped out of her. They took a few lifeless seconds of stillness, before both began sucking for oxygen to make up for their missed breaths. Ziva rolled off Damon, and tucked herself in next to him, lying on her back. They both lay there, side by side, looking up at the stars, slowly coming back down to earth.

Ziva broke the silence. "Wow." She let out a laugh. "I think we should just lie here for a bit."

"That works for me. Though for the next few minutes I think that decision is out of my hands." He laughed, still breathing heavy. His body was completely limp in post-coital bliss. Right now, he felt whole. He was happy. He wanted to memorize every detail of this moment. If this was the best it ever got for him, he was fine with that. Because this was perfect.

"Do you know what I think?" Ziva asked as a rhetorical question. "I think we both needed this past weekend. I know I did." She stated bluntly.

"You and me both." He said emphatically, as he laughed lightly in absolute happiness. And they stayed there for quite a while, lying next to each other and watching the stars, until it was time to go.

They arrived back at Ziva's apartment late that evening. Ziva wasn't sure how Damon would act. He said it was over when they returned to D.C., and she worried it might suddenly be uncomfortable between them.

"Tonight," she asked shyly, "will you still snuggle with me?"

"I will always snuggle with you Ziva." He smiled warmly at her, and pulled her in for a hug.

Ziva woke up the next morning spooning in the warmth of Damon's embrace. Why did he have to leave? She stroked his arm and thought about what he'd said about Tony. When it came to him her thoughts were a mess. He held a place so deep in her heart, a place she guarded so intensely, that even she couldn't see inside. How did she feel about Tony DiNozzo?

"You love him. Just accept it." Damon's voice shocked Ziva. She thought he was still asleep. And how had he just read her mind?

Ziva spun around to face Damon in bed.

"Let us just say," she started, "that you are correct, and that I do have some sort of…_feelings_…for Tony. Nothing is going to happen between us right now. You could…"

"I won't let that reason be me, Ziva." He cut her off before she could ask him to stay. "This thing we have, it's friendship. That's what we both need from each other. I would love to be able to give you the life you want, but I can't. We don't want the same things. Can you honestly look at me, and tell me to my face, that you think we could have a future together?"

She wanted so badly to say yes. They'd had so much fun. But now, looking him in the eye, she knew the truth. "We are too similar," she smiled sadly. He was right, and she knew it. Damon wasn't the one for her. He had battles left to fight. She would always love him, but she wasn't in love with him. And Damon was a nomad, not even close to being ready to settle down. She wanted a future that she'd never anticipated even a few years before. She was ready.

Damon hugged Ziva tight against his body. "You are going to have the life you deserve. I know you want it all: a husband, kids, and the white picket fence. I wish I could be the one to give that to you. But we both know it's not me. And it's not only because we're too similar. We both fight the same demons. I still have a lot of fighting left to do."

"But as a friend, will you still be there? I do not have many friends."

"Neither do I." Damon said back to her. "I need your friendship, and you couldn't get rid of me if you tried. I'll snuggle and spoon you all night long. But we can't go to that other place. It's too tempting. We might be able to force something between us for a bit, but it would never last. You know I'm right. And I need you as a friend." He smiled at her.

Ziva smiled back at him. "You are very wise, Damon Werth."

"I'm selfish," he joked. "I'm making sure that you're always in my life." He grabbed her in a tight hug and rolled onto his back pulling her across his chest.

She pushed herself back so she could look Damon in the eye. "You really believe that Tony is the one for me?" She asked emphatically, and a bit sarcastically.

Damon smiled slyly at her. "You did just say that I was very wise." He winked at her. "Can I make you breakfast before I leave?"

"No, we are going out to eat. Then I will drop you at the airport."

When Damon went for a shower she stuffed her shirt, the one he'd worn that first night with her, into the bottom of his pack. He'd find it when he landed, and she knew it would make him smile.

Ziva and Damon had a quick breakfast before she drove him to the airport. She parked her car so she could walk in with him for a proper farewell.

"Damon, I am really going to miss you." She started to say her goodbyes. "I will worry about you over there."

Damon smiled assured her. "I'm going to be just fine. And you know I'm always here for you Ziva. You call and I'll come running."

Damon grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to he talk directly to her. "All I want is for you to be happy. Your happiness will give me mine. Our _pretend_ day was perfect. But you…" he lightly shook her chin, "your perfect man isn't pretend. He's right here waiting for you, and he will make every day of the rest of your lives like that. If I was that that man, not just 'pretending' to be him for a day, I'd never let you go."

"What if it does not work with _him_? What do I do then?" She said her fear out loud to Damon. She hadn't even admitted her greatest fear to herself yet.

He wrapped her in a hug. "I know you're scared. But is that enough of a reason not to try? Nothing lasts forever. That's the rule we all live by. That's what makes the good times we do have so precious. Don't waste any more time."

"What about you? Who is that person for you?" she asked up to him.

"I haven't found her yet. I may never find her. Not all of us get that lucky. But if she was right in front of me I guarantee you'd be conniving some plan to force me to realize it." And the simple fact that lying directly to her face made him feel like a better man, was the reason Damon knew he was doing the right thing by leaving her.

"We are so similar." She confessed, burying her face into his shoulder.

He rocked Ziva in his arms. "Sometimes we can't see our true reflections in the mirror. We see our own interpretations of ourselves, and you and I have a lot of shit we carry around. I know when you look at me you wish could force me to see what's so obvious to you."

His words hit her hard. She pulled back to look at Damon in the eye. She punched his arm softly, and began a bit of a rant. "You need to forgive yourself. Stop carrying that guilt. Not half of what you blame yourself for is even close to being your fault. You deserve so much more than believe you do. You are an incredible human being: selfless, caring, courageous, kind, gentle, loyal, beautiful…why can you not see this." Ziva was worked up now, angry that Damon didn't appreciate how special he was.

Damon's laugh snapped her out of her anger. She frowned realizing that she'd just proven his point for him. "Is it my turn now?" he asked, still laughing gently. Ziva pouted, which he took as a yes. "You, Ziva David, also need to forgive yourself. Everyone but you knows how incredible you are. Stop punishing yourself for mistakes made in the past. Stop denying yourself the happiness you don't believe you deserve. Because you deserve your happy ending. You have earned it. Don't be scared to try."

Ziva crushed Damon back in for a hug. "Watch yourself over there. Come back safe, and soon. Anything you need, I am here for you. Promise me Damon." She didn't need to be more specific about what she was asking him for. Damon knew.

"Only of you make the same promise to me." Damon took Ziva's chin back in his hand.

"I promise Damon."

"And I promise you Ziva." He pulled her in and kissed her forehead.

"See you later," Ziva said with a laugh reminding them both of the exchange they'd shared right before starting their weekend together.

Damon smiled, flashing those dimples at her. "See you later." He hugged her tight, kissed her on the cheek, and then turned to leave.

She lingered and watched him walk away. Damon yelled back at her without turning around. "Don't waste time Ziva. And, tell him the earrings were passed down from your mother. I really want come to the wedding." He lifted his right arm and waved behind his back.

Ziva smiled again and laughed out loud. Damon Werth was so much more than anyone expected. She smiled the whole way to her car.

Ziva only arrived at the office a few hours late. It was quiet since they were between cases. Gibbs wasn't even there. Tony was shocked to see her.

"Didn't you call in sick for the next few days?" Tony prodded her.

"I feel better." She smiled at him as she took her seat.

Tony stalked over to her and took a seat on her desk. He studied her face, contorting his own into various expressions of curiosity and suspicion.

"Are those new earrings?" Tony's brow furrowed as he studied and questioned her.

"Yes." Ziva smiled and lifted her finger to touch one of the stones. "Well, they are new to me." She realized how closely Tony watched her. She wouldn't deny that he was a great investigator, but to notice little stud earrings within five minutes of seeing her went beyond that. She smiled thinking about how much attention Tony paid to her.

"Explain." Tony demanded, in that way of his.

"They belonged to my mother." She smiled as the lie rolled off her tongue.

"Why are you just wearing them now? They look beautiful on you." Tony's guard slipped away for a moment and he let himself simply appreciate how beautiful she truly was.

Ziva raised her head and looked Tony in the eye. "I have always been afraid to wear them. They have so much history, and meaning. And I was afraid of losing them."

"What changed?" Tony asked, taken back by her sudden open boldness. Ziva never shared her weaknesses, and he felt honored that she'd chosen to trust him with this personal bit of herself. His chest tightened hopefully with the thought that Ziva had just freely opened up to him.

"I did. I realized that my fear was keeping me from the happiness these earrings bring me. I am not going to let fear stop me anymore." She looked at Tony dead in the eye, wondering if he understood what she was trying to say.

"Those must be some earrings." He joked back at her. His voice was casual, but his eyes betrayed that he knew her words meant more.

"They sure are." Ziva smiled up at him. "They have always been more than worthy of the risk. It just took me some time to realize that." They locked gazes in one of the most intense moments they'd ever shared. Ziva let Tony get closer than he'd ever been before. This moment was theirs, and theirs alone.

"I think this calls for a celebration." Tony said to her, barely above a whisper. His eyes were still glued to hers, and for the first time he felt like she was inviting him in to see the true Ziva. "How about a drink tonight?" he asked her, still studying her intensely for any additional hints she might give him.

"How about a bottle of wine, you choose the movie, and I'll cook." She proposed boldly. "My TV is pathetic, so how about your place?" She looked up at him with a warm smile, but devoid of any of the playfulness she exhibited when teasing him.

"That sounds perfect." Tony narrowed his eyes for a split second, scared that she might be messing with him, but when her smile relaxed wider, he felt a light-headed. What had just happened? What had changed? Right now he didn't care, all he could do was count the minutes until tonight.

**The End**

**That's the end of Ziva's weekend with Damon. Even though I am Tiva through and through, I really love the Damon/Ziva pairing. If you'd like another Damon/Ziva story just put that request in a review and I'd be happy to create their 'happily ever after'. But **_**this**_** story had to end this way. Ziva and Damon have such a strong connection because they are **_**SO**_** similar. They fight the same demons. I have always seen a deeper soul in Damon, and I wanted to write a story showing the amazing person I personally believe he is. But sadly, there is no future for Damon and Ziva, in this story. Ziva wants a life she never dreamed she'd be able to have: husband, kids, a house with a white picket fence, maybe even a dog. Damon is not the person who can give this to her. He is a warrior and a nomad, and at this point in his life he must fight the battles he feels he needs to, at least for now. He cannot change, and Ziva wouldn't ask him to change for her. Remember he is also very young. **

**Ziva needs a man who will take her by the hand to show her, and give her, the life she never dreamed would be a possibility for her. Ziva doesn't know how to be 'normal'. She needs a man to guide her along the way. She did not expect to survive this long, and certainly never to find happiness. Why I wrote this Damon/Ziva piece was to show how important they could have been to one another. What Damon really needs in his life right now, is a friend. And what he showed Ziva in their 'pretend day', was how amazing her life could be if she let go of her fear and took the chance at happiness. She was able to do that with Damon for a single day because it was only 'pretend', and she was protected against the hurt she fears the most(she always knew Damon couldn't be that man for her). What he did was show her how much she was truly missing by letting fear keep her from taking that chance with Tony. **

**I believe this is the only way **_**this**_** story could have ended. Shoot me reviews and I'll happily write a 'Damon & Ziva live happily ever after' story. It would take place years later, because Damon needs time to fight his battles and find his way. The plot is already forming in my head, and I'll happily write it. I just need to know people would like to read it. But, in my personal opinion, Tony is the one for Ziva. She may be able to kill a man 18 ways with a paperclip, but she has no idea how to place her trust and happiness in another person. Tony is the only one who can help her grow past her fear and give her the happy ending she deserves. And she deserves it! **

**And, come on, look who Ziva's been paired with. Not cool. And Damon is a smoking piece of ass, with whom she has a real connection. I had to write this! She had to hit that! I certainly would;) And something about Damon's character makes me believe there's a lot more to him than meets the eye. And that's saying a lot because there's whole lot of amazing that he brings to the table, looks alone. And there's something about Damon & Ziva, and their connection, that makes me believe they could share pieces of themselves that they couldn't share with others. They are so similar. They both need each other as friends, more than anything else at this point in their lives. One of the most important realizations Ziva made during this time was that the demons she wished she could help Damon slay were the same she fights within herself. It was huge for Ziva to realize that the obvious problems she saw Damon needed to overcome were the exact same ones she needed to deal with inside herself. **

**And Damon needed this time with Ziva just as much. When their weekend started Damon was nothing more than a shell of a person. Ziva did more for him than any other person had done before. She made him feel worthwhile, and he's no longer empty. Ziva's now has a place in Damon's heart, and he finally thinks he's more than simply a soldier, and a physical weapon to be used. He's realized that he wants more than just becoming the perfect soldier, he wants to be human too: individuality, friendships, emotion, forgiveness, love, meaning, compassion, acceptance, empathy, self-awareness, self-knowledge, self-confidence, creativity, social connections, passion. At this point Damon still has battles to fight. Ziva and him couldn't happen now. What would Damon do, become a gym teacher in D.C.? Ziva is just becoming ready, and Damon is years behind her. But there is a story (it's already swimming around my head), years later, when both Damon and Ziva could end up together. I'll write it if I get the requests.**


End file.
